Lilies
by InnocentTraitor22
Summary: He was all She had, and She was all He had. And now with John Coffey set to ride the lightning, Lily is dead set on being with her one and only friend every single step of the way. No Pairings, Following Canon with the exception of the Oc.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey! So this is my very first Green Mile Fanfiction. And the Green Mile is one of my all time favorite Stephen King stories and I can only hope I will ever be good enough to stand in the shadow of (in my opinion) one of the greatest Writers in history. But I suppose I can get as much practice in as I can, And I plan to stick to the film as closely as I possibly can, only adding my Oc as a side character. I own nothing else, it is all the property of the illustrious Stephen King. On with the Show._

The sun beat down hard on the grassy plain through which several Individuals were running. One was a group of men with Shot guns and hound dogs, scouring the land in search of something of the greatest importance. Another was a Young Woman, somewhere between the ages of 16 and 20, she hardly remembered anymore.

And the third was a positively humongous man with skin dark as ground coffee beans, holding the limp forms of two little girls in his lap, no more than babies, with long blonde hair caked to their heads with red blood that stood out unnaturally.

The man was blubbering like a lost toddler, clutching at the tiny bodies, giant tears the size rain drops streamed down his dirty face as he howled and sobbed deafeningly. The group of men grew Closer and closer, hollering the names of the aforementioned girls loudly, while, A half a mile away the young woman was yelling the name of the bawling Giant.

" _Katie! Cora!_ " the lead man yelled loudly, pulling back a Large Bloodhound on its rope and spotting something in a tall wavy grass, he knelt to pick it up and found it's a small scrap of colorful cloth, as he realizes what is it, a scrap of night gown, and lets out a long wail of grief

Meanwhile the woman sprinted through the field, briars and stickers pricking her through the material of her thin gingham dress and stained grey socks that used to be white and were two sizes too big and flooded around her ankles and out of her scuffed shoes that where damn near wore through the sole.

Her short, reddish brown curls whipped and bounced as her head whipped back and forth in search, " _JOHN"_ she bellowed, " _JOHN_ " she spotted a large black spot off in the distance and heard the howls of the search dogs and took a deep breath before running for that very spot, her calves burning horribly as she ran as hard as she could with the blood pounding in her ears like a drum.

" _Katie! Cora!"_

" _John!"_

The posse of men arrived at the spot before she did and they pointed their rifles at the colossus who kept on howling and crying as the Girl finally arrived. "Stop!" she yelled, "Leave Him alone!" One of the men caught her as she tried to break through their wall. "Let me go! He ain't done nothin' wrong!" she protested.

John was making that inhuman howling sound, face twisted in monstrous grief, pausing occasionally to take in a great hitching breath of air. Curled in his massive arms are the naked bodies of Detterick's 9 year-old twin girls, their once-blonde hair now matted to their heads with blood. A tableau. The men staring. John Coffey howling. A train puffing smoke across the landscape. Klaus Detterick breaks the moment, lunging down the riverbank in a headlong rush. The others try to grab him, but he shrugs them off and throws himself on Coffey with a scream of inarticulate rage, kicking and punching, fists flying. Coffey barely seems to notice. The others catch up with Klaus, drag him off. He falls to his knees on the riverbank, sobbing into his hands. Howie runs to him, throws himself into his father's arm. They hug each other tightly, overwhelmed with grief. A semblance of quiet descends, except for Coffey's heartbroken wailing. A ring of rifle toting men forms around him, though he hardly seems aware of it. McGee steps forward, uncertain, "Mister?"

John looked up, his eyes streaming with tears, "Mister? can you hear me?" John nodded slowly, and McGee "You have a name"

"John Coffey Sir, like the drink, just not spelt the same"

"What happened Here John Coffey?"

"I couldn't help it, I tried to take it back, but it was too late..." He sounded to sad it broke Lily's heart and what happened next only made it worse.

"Boy, you're under arrest for Murder" McGee spat in John's face and Lily began to struggle again this time with more rage.

"No! Stop!" the young woman elbowed the man who held her back in the ribs and darted forward, putting herself in the line of fire and in front on the Giant man. "He didn't do it!" she yelled as one of the accusers came forward and grabbed her arm, "Get out of the way." He instructed and she jerked from his grasp hard and whipped out her arm, her flat hand connecting with his whiskered cheek.

John behind her began to stand up after the girls' father and brother came to collect their bodies and the men raised their guns, "No, Don't shoot him!" She cried as the man grabbed both her arms and pulled them behind her. Her shoulder muscles twisted suddenly as he pulled and she cried out, "You're hurtin' me!" she said as John took a step forward, tears still coming like two waterfalls. Two men carefully approached with two ropes and bound his wrist behind his back and John didn't put up any struggle as they led him back into town, guns trained on him the whole time.

The men released the Young Woman and threw her to the ground, she fell on her hands and knees and her head whipped around furiously as she reared back and spat at him. She ran after the mob and by the time she arrived in town, they had taken John into the sheriff's building and had him caged up like a vicious animal.

She ran to the front desk and rang the little silver bell furiously. The young deputy practically sprinted to the desk, thinking someone had been murdered and found her looking wild eyed and desperate. "Can I help you Miss."

"Please" she began, panting from the running she's done. "You have to help me." The deputy nodded, "Okay, just calm down miss, and tell me what's wrong." She nodded and took a deep breath, "A friend of mine was brought in here, but he didn't do anything wrong, you have to let him go!"

The deputy shook his head, "I'm sorry Miss, but I'm not allowed to let prisoners out of the jail until they've had their trial and they've been proven innocent." She shook her head, curls flying again. "No you don't understand! John couldn't have killed those girls! He was with me the whole time! We came across those girls and John started crying and hollering, and I tried to calm him down and I told him to stay with the girls while I ran to get help. He didn't hurt those girl's I'm tellin' you!"

The deputy shook his head again and she was getting mighty tired of that dismissive gesture. "A lawyer will be assigned to his case and he will appear in court within the week. You can testify on his behalf then." The girl's shoulder's slumped, "Well can I at least see him please? He's nothing but a big kid and he must be awful scared."

The deputy looked around and bit his lip, "I really shouldn't…" The girl spotted his hand on the counter and covered it with hers, "Please?" she lowered her eye lids and looked at him through her lashes, "I _really_ need to see him." She pouted and the deputy swallowed hard, "O-Okay, but just for a minute, the sheriff'll kill me if he finds out." He muttered and opened a drawer and pulled out a giant ring of keys.

The young man led her back to the holding unit and John was in the furthest cell. "Make it quick" She darted past him and down the short block passing the occasional drunk passed out on the wooden bench.

"John!" she said in a loud whisper and the Man looked up, his eyes still swollen from crying. "Miss Lily? Is that you?" He asked in his deep, hearty voice. "It's me John, are you okay? Did they hurt you?" She questioned the larger person and scanned him of any injury. "Not Hardly Miss. Lily"

"I'm so sorry John" She shook her head, "I never should have left you alone."

"It ain't your fault Miss Lily"

Lily sighed and gave him a small, reassuring smile, "Don't you worry John. I'm going to talk to that Lawyer, tell him what really happened and I'm going to get you outta here I promise." She met his eye, "do you believe me John, Do you believe me when I say I'm going to get you out?" John nodded slowly, trusting his female companion fully. Lily swallowed and reached her hand through the bars and John dwarfed hers with his large callused one. Lily felt her eyes sting with salty tears and John shook his head disapprovingly. "Don't you Cry Miss Lily, every thing gonna be jus' fine. You see." Lily nodded and wiped her eyes, "That's right John, "Everything is going to be just dandy, and soon we're gonna be back on the road again. And I'm gonna take you to New Orleans." She told him with a large toothy smile.

"And I'm going to show you the French Quarter, that's where I'm from you know. And you're gonna get a real New Orleans meal, with a big ole bowl of Gumbo, and corn biscuits, and a big glass of sweet tea. And for dessert, piping hot beignets with powdered sugar" she always enjoyed beguiling John with her stories. Lily had been traveling the country since she was eleven years old, a runaway from a little farm in Kansas with a big imagination and a roaming heart.

She and John met up when she was thirteen years old, She had been struck down by the deadly influenza and was knocking one death's front door until John worked his Miracles on her and brought her back. She knew John was a little bit slow, but she hung around him until they became something of a package deal, everywhere He went she went, and everywhere she went he went. They traveled by train, or they would hitch a ride on a truck of a tractor, but mostly they just walked.

They would walk and talk, Lily would tell him stories, some true and some not but it didn't make any difference, John listened just a eagerly. She tried to get him to call her by her first name only but for years, he only called her Miss Lily, even after she transitioned from Mr. Coffey to just John.

Everywhere they went, they got odd stares from everyone they passed. A petite, 5'7, 110 pound white woman in her late teens early twenties walking side by side with a large black man nearly seven feet tall and pushing 300 pounds. Over the years she had been stopped by police who thought she was in some sort of danger countless times and this wasn't the first time John had been in a jail cell. But this was the first time it wasn't for "malicious intent" this time there had actually been a crime.

"Miss Lily?" John said and Lily looked up, "hm?" John looked around, "Can you sing me that song again? The one about the railroad, and the tower up to the sun?" Lily looked around, "Alright John." She nodded, figuring she own him that at the very least. She cleared her throat and hummed a little. "They used to tell me I was building a dream, and so I followed the mob." She began, "When there was earth to plow or guns to bare, I was there right on the Job."

John closed his eyes as she sang, slowing it down from the temp she heard on the radio so it was almost a lullaby, "They used to tell me I was building a dream, with peace and glory ahead. So why should I be standing in line just waiting for bread?" She watched John closely, it was a sad song for sure. But John liked it.

"Once I built a railroad, I made it run. Made it race against time. Once I built a railroad but now it's done. Brother can you spare a dime? Once I built a tower up to the sun, Brick and Rivet and Lime. Once I built a tower, now it's done. Brother can you spare a Dime?" She smiled as his grip relaxed on her hand, "Once in Khaki suits, Gee, did we look swell? Full of that Yankee Doodle Dum. Half a million bots went slogging through hell, and I was the kid with the drum."

She rubbed his hand with her thumb soothingly as she went on, "Say don't you remember they called me Al? It was Al all the time. Why don't you remember I'm your pal? Brother can you spare a dime?" She finished and John looked up at her with drooping eyes. "I'm awful tired Miss Lily, I think I oughta sleep now." Lily nodded, "Alright John, you rest. I'm not gonna leave you till they drag me away." She assured him as he laid across the wood and cotton cot that was far too small for his giant body

Lily watch him like a mother watching her young until he was sound asleep and the deputy came up behind her and prepared to tap her shoulder until her voice stopped him, soft enough not to wake up John. "I don't care if you have to lock me up to" she said firmly, "I ain't leavin his side until the trial"

Her tone of voice made it perfectly clear that she met it because the deputy pulled his hand away slowly and walked back to the front desk leaving her to watch after her friend.

The next morning, a sharply dressed man in tan pants and a blue shirt came walking through the block and found Lily half-awake on the floor outside the cell. "Excuse me?" Lily looked up at him, "I'm here about a Mr. John Coffey?" he said and Lily nodded and stood up. "My name is Burt Hammersmith, Mr. Coffey's appointed defense attorney, and you are?" Lily cleared her throat and shook his hand. "Lily Devereaux, a pleasure to meet you." Burt nodded, "and I take it that Big Fella…" he pointed at the large heap of man on the cot. "Is Mr. John Coffey"

He turned to Lily, "are you a relative of Mr. Coffey's?" Lily shook her head, "No but I might as well be." Burt frowned, "I'm sorry but only spouses and family members are allowed…"

"look" Lily cut him off, "I am all that man has got, and He is all I've got, now how about instead of getting off on the wrong foot we figure out what you're going to do to help my friend?" she raised her eye brows and Burt swallowed before regaining his composer. "Alright, well we can start with you telling me everything you know about John."

Lily nodded, "Well the first thing you should Know is that he is innocent, I can account for his whereabouts for the past 48 hours at the least." Burt nodded, "Good to know, what else?" Lily glanced at John who was still sound asleep. "He's a bit…Slow" she stated plainly.

"What do you mean slow?"

Lily shrugged, "Well, he's kind of like a big kid really." Burt clenched his jaw, "I see. And would you be willing to testify on Mr. Coffey's behalf?"

"In a heartbeat"

Burt nodded and looked around, "Look, you seem like a smart girl, so I'm going to give this to you straight. I am thinking the best chance we have is plead guilty and try to get the death penalty off the table." Lily froze, "death penalty? But he didn't do anything, I just told you I will testify, tell the jury exactly what happened!"

Burt shook his head, "Look, It isn't going to matter what you say or do." Burt cut her off, "The jury is going to take one look at that man and know he is guilty." Lily's eyes widened with realization. "You think he is guilty to." She said lowly, Burt didn't say anything. "You Do!" she shot up.

"Miss Devereaux, will you please calm down?" Burt said soothingly, "Calm Down? How can I calm down what John's own attorney thinks he's guilty?" Burt shook his head, "It's not like that I…" he stood up and grabbed her shoulders, "Now look, we have two options here. Number One, John pleads innocent, is found guilty and sentenced to die for the death of two little girls, or Number Two, John pleads guilty and we whittle our way down to maybe Life imprisonment without parole. Either way John will be found Guilty, the only difference is whether or not John Lives."

Lily thought on this and nodded, seeing that he was right. "Okay." She whispered, "Okay, you're right, we'll plead guilty and pray for a light sentence."

"Can't do that Boss" John said from his cell, having awoken during their conversation. "What do you mean John Coffey?" Burt asked and John knelt down to look at him, "I didn't do it so I can't plead guilty" Lily walked up to the bars, "That doesn't matter to them John, Mr Hammersmith is right no matter what we do they will think you're guilty just because of home you look. This is our best chance to…"

"I can't lie Miss Lily."

"And I can't let you die!" Lily said suddenly she grabbed his hand and held it in both of hers, "Please don't do it John, please don't take that chance." She whispered and John tilted up her face with his other hand. "Don't you worry Miss Lily, It'll all be alright." He said with a smile and looked at Burt, "I'll plead not guilty, if you don't mind Boss."

Burt shook his head slowly and picked up his brief case, "Your case comes up Tuesday, I will see you then."


	2. Chapter 2

**The Disclaimer still applies and I would like to make it clear that this story will the as canon compliant as possible, with the exception of Lily**

" _Guilty"_

The very sound of the word made Lily's heart turn to solid lead and drop to the deepest pit of her stomach. It took the jury all of fifteen minutes to convict John Coffey of the Rape and Murder of Katie and Cora Detterrick, the two little blonde girls. It didn't matter what Lily said on the stand, the prejudice was too much and John was sentenced to death via electrocution at Cold Mountain Penitentiary A few miles north of the town.

It took all she had not to break down in the middle of the court room as they escorted John out of the courtroom, Burt approached her after the Trial and tried to put his hand on her shoulder. "I am truly sorry Miss Devereaux…"

"Don't" she jerked away, and Burt shook his head. "If there is anything I can do for you, please let me know." Lily stopped and looked at him, "actually there is something you can do for me," she said "Drive me to Cold Mountain Penitentiary."

"I beg your pardon?"

"You said if there was anything you could do to let you know, yes?" she clarified, "I need you to drive me to Cold Mountain Penitentiary." Mr Hammersmith looked around, "Look Miss, are you sure it's really worth it to go through all this trouble for a Negro?" Lily turned on him sharply, "That man saved my Life Mister. And I will thank you not to use that term around me" she picked up the lawyer's brief case and thrust it into his hands, "I'll be waiting outside."

She stormed out of the courthouse and spotted Klaus and Marjorie Detterrick outside on the lawn. Really the need to say something she approached the two and cleared her throat, "Mr and Mrs Detterrick?" the blonde couple turn to face her, "I just wanted to say, I am very sorry for your loss, No Parents should have to go through what you two are."

The mother nodded her thanks but the father stared at her, "you were the girl in the field, you defended that big Ape." Lily swallowed, "I know how John Looks sir, but He's my friend, and I couldn't just stand by."

She made for the expensive looking black car and waited with her arms crossed until Hammersmith emerged from the Court house, his shoulders slumped when he saw her and he fumbled for his key in his pocket. "I was hoping you'd come to your senses by the time I came out."

"You obviously don't know me that well." She muttered and entered the passenger side door and sat on the leather seat which was heated by the noonday sun. "How far is it to the Prison?" Burt grumbled under his breath as the motor started up, "About thirty minutes, as you can imagine it's pretty secluded" Lily nodded and bit her tongue gently before turning to him, "Look, I'm sorry I snapped at you."

Burt shrugged casually, as if he was screamed at by women every day, "it wasn't your fault, it seems you really care for this friend of yours" she nodded and looked off to the side at the rolling country side. "Yea, I really do"

( _Flash Back 1930)_

Thirteen year old Lily lay in the dirty corner of a shipment car on the L&N railroad, shivering with cold but feeling extremely hot. Wrapped in a thin, threadbare blanket which did little more than cover her trembling body, she held the corner to her mouth and cough hard, certain of the prospect of death. A terrifying thought for a girl just barely entering her blooming stage.

As she shivered she heard the shuffle of movement on the other side of the box car. Strange, she was under the impression that she had been completely alone. She curled up tighter as the noise came again. She tried to turn her head to face the sound but the churn of her stomach stopped her. She froze, pray against vomit considering she didn't have anything in her stomach until the churning stopped.

"W-whos there?" she called as loud as she could, so mainly just a croak. "I-is someone over there?" The movement became louder, like someone getting on their hands and knees from the sitting position. "Hello?" she said again pulling herself up and leaning on the wall of the cart in the sitting position. "Look, if someone's over there, make some kinda noise so I know" she demanded.

"You's sick" a deep chesty voice said in the darkness and Lily swallowed, "I'm fine." She cleared her throat to sound well. "I Hears you coughin over there, I can feel you is sick" Lily turned her head to stifle another cough, "don't…" she hacked again, "Don't be silly" she tried to laugh, "why… when they take a horse to the doctor they say it's as healthy as me"

The shuffling got closer and Lily pulled her legs up close to her chest. "Now…Now see here! D-Don't you think of trying anything! I…I…" she said defensively but led off in a stammer as the huge outline of a monstrous man crawled into the moonlight. She had never imagined a man of such size existed outside the pages of a story book.

She expected him to stop a few feet away from her but he kept coming and Lily scrambled back. "Stay back!" she ordered, "Don't you touch me!"

"I's got to take it back" He said slowly, "Or you won't get better" Lily was cornered in fearfully and she pressed herself against the wall. "Please don't hurt me." She whimpered as the man got closer and closer. "I ain't gonna hurt ya miss, I just needs ya to be still that's all." Lily froze as the man got closer and reached out his giant hand and put it to the side of her head covering the whole side of it.

He leaned forward and Lily closed her eyes terrified out of her mind until he , surprisingly, pressed his large lips to her forehead gently. She felt a flood of warmth run through her veins, her lungs opened up suddenly and she felt a light as air.

The Man trailed his lips down until they hovered over her thin, pale lips and he inhaled. Slowly extracting a shimmering gold smoke like aura form her body, and allowing it to enter his own. He released her, leaving her limp and slightly numb as he doubled over, couching and hacking hard. He clutched at his throat like he was choking. Lily looked around, suddenly clear headed and feeling a million times better. She watched the man cough and gag until he grew silent.

"Who are you?" she asked softly and the man turned to her, covered in sweat, "John Coffey miss, like the drink, 'scept not spelt the same." He shuttered, "I'm awful Tired now, I think I oughta rest for a while." He fell to the ground, making a loud thump even though he was only two feet off the floor. Lily looked around, unclear of what just happened, but feeling somehow renewed. She stared at the mountain of a man and pulled the thin blanket off her shoulders and threw it over his, it looked more like she had thrown a napkin over him, but it was all she could do. She crawled on her hands and knees to where his head was and stared at his face, his bald head shone in the moon light.

She reached out her small pale hand and rubbed his head slowly, soothingly. Remembered a song she heard on a radio not but a few days ago and hummed the tune.

" _Once I built a tower up to the sun, Brick and Rivet and Lime. Once I built a tower, now it's done. Brother can you spare a Dime…"_

 _(End Flashback)_

The car stopped in front of the front gates of Cold Mountain Penitentiary. The prison bus was already through the gates. "Thank you Mr. Hammersmith" She said and opened the car door. "But I can handle myself from here." Burt stopped the door before it closed, "I want to say again I think what you're doing is very foolish, you don't even know if they will let you in, and if they do let you in, if they'll let you see him, and even if you see him you can't really think you'll…"

"Mr. Hammersmith."

"Yes?"

"Shut up"


	3. Chapter 3

**New Update! I wish to thank all my readers and most of all shadajoserj their review of my last chapter. Disclaimer still applies for this chapter and for all chapters here onward!**

Inmates working in the surrounding fields by the hundreds, pickaxes rising and falling in unison lead by the slow steady melody of a prison chant, every few words punctuated by the fall of a pickax or shovel. Guards patrolled the perimeter on horseback armed with large intimidating shot guns that were aimed into the sky and glinted in the sun light.

Lily stuck out like a sore thumb, in her faded green and grey gingham checkered dress and brown shoes and her frizzy curls brushing the tops of her shoulders she was a sight the inmates of Cold Mountain Penitentiary had only dreamed of during their years of incarceration. Lily felt like hundreds of eyes were on her and forced herself to stand up straight and keep her eyes directly forward.

As she approached the main entrance she was met with an armed guard in front of whom she halted. "Can I help you young Lady?" He asked and she nodded, "Yes, my name is Lily Coffey. My father was brought here today and I was informed by his Lawyer that I would be able to see him." She lied with authority, hoping she could get by on sheer confidence. The guard looked at the prison truck and then at the door he guarded, "That man is your father?" he asked skeptically.

Lily nodded and straightened her back, "Adopted Father. But Mr. Hammersmith told me that wouldn't make a difference" The guard shrugged, "Not to me it doesn't, but I'm afraid I can't let you in. The whole place is on lock down on account of the new arrival." Lily nodded, "Alright, I suppose I will just have to hang around until I can see him."

With that Lily stubbornly sat herself on the steps in front of him feet with her back to him. It took all off fifteen minutes for a guard to pop his head out the door, "Prisoner's in his cell" he informed him and Lily shot to her feet. "May I see my Father now?" she asked and the Guard cleared his throat uneasily. "Check in with the guards before you go in and after you get out." Lily nodded and slipped past him and into a long hallway.

At the end of the hall was the only door in sight and she made for it quickly, her shoes echoing off the empty walls. She grabbed the large metal handle and pulled, only to find the door locked firmly. With a sigh she looked around and knocked on the door hard, praying that someone was behind the entrance to hear her.

On the other side the four men, Harry, Brutal, Dean and Paul all stop their talking to listen. "You hear that?" Brutal asked and Paul nodded "I thought I did" they all remained silent until the nodding came again, louder this time. "Hello?" a voice called, "Is anyone there?"

The quartet of men shared a look and Paul unlocked the door. "Hello?" He looked out and found the petite woman standing on the other side. "Can I help you Miss?" Lily looked up at him, "I hope so, I'm here to see John Coffey." Paul looked back into the office at the men then back at here, "Uh, I'm sorry miss, but only relatives are allowed visitations." Lily swallowed, "I am family; He's my Adopted father"

Paul opened his mouth and then closed it before looking to the others for their opinions, Brutal shrugged and Harvey nodded so Paul pulled the door open fully and allowed her entrance before closing and locking it again.

"Usually we don't expect visitors until the first week, if they come at all Miss…Coffey." He paused before her name, not sure if he believed her. "Now, usually we have visitors searched before they are allowed to see a prisoner but…"

Paul was at a loss, there were no female guards in the prison and they couldn't very well search a young lady, it wasn't right. Lily stifled chuckled at their awkwardness and Dean stood up, "I'll escort Miss Coffey and oversee the visit. Then I'll run Delacroix to the infirmary " He volunteered and Paul nodded, "Thank you Dean, Miss Coffey if you'll just follow Mr. Stanton here" Lily nodded to the youngest man in uniform and followed him to E Block.

The floor was a faded lime color and about 50 to 60 paces long with four cells on either side. "He's at the cell on the end." Dean told her but didn't expect her to dart off like she did. "Miss! Miss Coffey!" he ran after her as she rushed to John's Cell. "John?!" she stopped herself by grabbing the bars. "John?" She whispered and the huge mass of a man shifted, "Miss Lily? What you doin here?"

"What do you think? I'm here to see you John." She told him as Dean was stopped by Edward Delacroix, "Boss" he whispered, "Boss?" Dean looked at him, "What?" he whispered watching the two at a distance, "W-who dat be?" he pointed at Lily through the bars. "Remember what Paul told you about keeping your nose in your business?" Dean scolded him and Del grinned, seeming forgotten about his swollen, broken hand. "She's pruty" Dean hit the bars of the cell, remembering just _what_ exactly Del was on the Green Mile for.

Meanwhile Lily held John's hand through the bars. "John I'm so sorry, I am so so sorry" she whispered her voice getting choked up. "This is all my fault, if I hadn't left you alone you wouldn't be in here!" John shook his head, "Now you know that ain't true Miss Lily, Ain't true at all" Lily shook her head, "We promised to protect each other, we swore that no matter what we would be there for each other and I turned my back for two minutes and now…" her voice spread up frantically and John reached both arms through the bars causing Dean to jump and whip out his baton.

The two dark arms thick as tree trunks wrapped themselves around Lily's form and pressed her to the bars. "Shhh, it's alright Miss Lily. It ain't your fault" Lily didn't seem to hear him because she kept whispering softly, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." John looked behind her at Dean who gaped at the scene, "Boss? Think Miss Lily need ta calm down a while. I wonder if you could help her?" Dean swallowed hard and nodded.

"I'll come back" Lily told him, "I'll come and see you every single day I promise" John smiled a little, "I know Miss Lily, but you oughta leave now, fore you get all worked up again." Lily nodded, "okay." She whispered and wiped her cheeks, "You behave yourself now." She rubbed John's hand as Dean cleared his throat behind her.

"Yes alright I'm comin" she forced a laughed and wiped her eyes again, "I'll come back later John." She turned and allowed herself to be led to the end of the block and to a small office area directly connected to it with a desk and a few chairs and filing cabinets, "I-I have to take one of the inmates down to the infirmary. Will…" he paused as Lily sat down in one of the chairs and rested her elbows on her thighs and rested her face in her hands, "will you be alright alone?" Lily nodded and flashed him a cheeky, albeit, watery grin. "Don't you worry about me, I'm a big girl" she wiped her eye again with the side of her hand, "I can tie my own shoes any everything"

Dean nodded and grabbed his keys and cuffs and escorted Del out of his cell and down to the Infirmary. As soon as His footsteps faded out of hearing range Lily stood up and slowly made her way back down to John's Cell, "John" she whispered, eyeing the other inmates who didn't seem the least bit interested in her. "John!"

The giant looked at her from his cot, "yes Miss Lily?" Lily felt in her hair and pulled out a small tin hair pin. "Here" she whispered and stuck her hand through the bars, looking over she shoulder in case a guard came around. "Take it, quickly before someone sees." John shook his head, "No Miss Lily, it won't work you know that" Lily rolled her eyes and withdrew her hand, "Fine, I'll do it myself." She muttered and knelt before the lock.

"Miss Lily…" John began and Lily shook her head, "Shush John, I need to focus" she whispered.

"Miss Lily please…" Lily froze as the sound of echoing footsteps caused her to jerk back and stand up, making herself look as casual as possible as a guard walked into the block with a sour look on his face. Lily slipped the pin back in the pocket of her dress discretely as the Guard looked down the Mile and spotted her.

"Hey!" he snapped and she turned her back quickly, "Hey what do you think you're doing down there?" he barked and stormed the block with his baton in his hand. Lily's mind sped a mile a minute and she settled on the solution that nine times out of ten got her out of trouble, play dumb.

"I..I'm sorry sir, I was just..." The man stop in front of her and tapped the end of his baton in his palm, and Lily realized that that man was just _barely_ a half an inch taller than her

"Just having an unauthorized stroll down Death Row, that's what." He finished her sentence for her harshly and Lily put on her best innocent face. "I didn't mean no harm."

"I don't really care what you meant Missy," He snapped and grabbed her arm roughly causing her to squeak as his hand squeezed her hard. "You're hurtin' me" she hissed through gritted teeth and tried to yank it out of his grasp. John watched unsure what to do and felt the anger radiating off of both persons.

The sound of heavy footsteps coming their way caused Lily to perk up and look at the entry way to see the outline of an oncoming guard through the window and smirked at the man arrogantly before ducking her head down and hitching up her breath, forcing herself to start sobbing and rubbing her eyes hard to make them water.

"Percy!"

Percy turned and faced Paul Edgecomb storming toward them, and looked at the girl in his tight grip who was putting on quite the convincing show with her tears. "What in the Sam Hell is going on over there?" Paul leaned his head to the side to get a better look at the girl. "I caught this Civilian wondering the Mile" Percy motioned to the girl and Paul caught one look at the tears and glared at the smaller man.

"Yes, I know. I let her in." Paul looked pointedly at the hand on her arm and Percy released her quickly, "Now you want to explain to me why she's cryin?" Percy opened his mouth then closed it then opened it again, "But I… she!... I didn't… I."

"Percy why don't you get back to me went you can form a complete sentence, until then I do believe that Brutus could use your help with some paper work." Percy stared at him and Paul nodded and waved his hand a little as if to say "Shoo" Percy looked past him at Lily who waved at his girlishly with a cocky smirk and silently mouthed "buh-bye"

Paul turned to her sternly and crossed his arms, "Alright Miss Coffey, wipe your alligator-tears" Lily shook her head, "I don't know what you're talking about, you saw the way he grabbed me. That smarted quite a bit it did." Paul nodded. "I'm sure it did, Miss Coffey I wonder if I can have a word with you in my office, just a friendly chat."

Lily nodded slowly and Paul put his hand on her shoulder in a grip that would ensure she wouldn't get away as they walked down the aisle and into his office. "Is there a Problem sir?" she asked innocently and Paul shook his head, "No no, no problem Miss Coffey. It's just…" he sighed and locked his door, "I don't like being lied to is all." Lily swallowed, "I don't know what you mean."

"I think you do, see there is no record of a John or Lily Coffey in Louisiana, No Birth records, Adoption Papers, census records, not even an address." Paul tossed a paper thin manila folder across the table. "Only the details of John Coffey's crimes. Which I have yet to read." Paul leaned on the desk. "So, why don't we start with a simple one? Who are you?"

Lily looked around, not meeting his eye. It was over, after this she wouldn't get to see John ever again. She swallowed and nodded, looking down and picking at the fraying hem of her checkered skirt, "My name is Lily Devereaux, and No, I am not related to John." She began, "But I am the only family he has." She looked up, "You have to understand I couldn't just walk away I had to see him!" Paul held up one hand, "Okay, okay just calm down now, one step at a time."

"I won't stop coming"

"I beg your pardon?"

Lily stood up straight, "I won't stop coming, I don't care If you won't let me in I will stand outside the building all day and all night if I have to." Paul sat down and leaned back, "Miss Devereaux, I have no intention of keeping you from seeing your friend, who you obviously care very deeply about. However I cannot condone dishonesty. Now you are welcome to visit John Coffey but I will not tolerate any disruptions on my Mile is that clear?"

Lily nodded, "Yes sir, of course sir, Thank you. Thank you so much!" She could have laughed. "Now" Paul stood up, "visiting hours are over." He made for the door and opened it for her and followed her out to the main exit, mainly to make sure she actually left.


	4. Chapter 4

**I Still own nothing and in this chapter we shall learn a bit more about Lily and her past. So enjoy.**

Lily sighed and looked around, that left one problem. Where was she going to stay? Thinking hard she remembered seeing an abandoned farm house two miles down the road, the roof was caved in and it was overrun with weeds, but she had slept in worse. Starting down the road, Lily hurried off the prison grounds and walked down the dirt road for twenty minutes to finally come across the giant grey barn with the caved in roof. She pushed through weeds and small trees until she found the entrance.

It had obviously been abandoned for years, neglected and unkempt with various weeds growing over nearly every square inch. "Alright you know the drill. Fire wood first off" she looked around at the nearly collapsed building, "That shouldn't be too hard, okay. Some place to sleep, water and food" she looked around, seeing no obvious source of any of those things. "I really Didn't think this through" she sighed. What had she been thinking, everything she and John owned had been packed into two small nap sacks back in that little one horse town that got them into this trouble. Now she had nothing to her name except the dress she was wearing and a dollar fifty in her pocket of emergency money.

"Okay, okay, I might as well look around and see if there's anything I can use." She sighed and eyed a set of stairs that lead to a large loft, however the stairs where rotted and missing every other step. "I think I'll start with the first floor." She muttered and walked along the perimeter of the farm house, nothing but weeds and wood until she got half way around and nearly fell on her face tripping over something covering in ivy and dirt.

Rolling on her back she sat up and rubbed her hands which broke her fall. "what the…?" she looked down and pulled weeds off an old bicycle which had been left to the elements by its former owner. "Now this could be useful" she stood up the cycle on its tires and cleared it of the rest of the debris.

"I mean It's no steak dinner, but…" she flicked a beetle off the seat and straddled the bike, "Like they say, it's just like riding a bike, once you do it you always remember." She pushed on one of the pedals and managed to get a few feet before her balanced failed her and the bike fell sideways, taking her with it.

Mutter profanities she learned in her travels and set the bike down and finished her search for any useful things, returning with an arm load of dry firewood, a dirty drop cloth and an old box of matches. No Food or Water.

"Well, It's not my first time going without a meal" she said to herself, "I'll be fine"

She set the fire wood in a pile and found a rod to hang the drop clothe on before taking a large sturdy branch and beating the dust out of it. While she hit the cloth she thought of John, oh God.

She couldn't just stand aside and let John die, but she couldn't do anything to stop it either. That place was locked up tighter than Fort Knox and it wasn't like she could hide a seven foot tall, 300 pound black man in the folds of her skirt like a penny whistle.

"Damn." She cursed and hit the cloth hard, "Damn, damn damn damn damn." She hit the fabric with each curse and set clouds of dust flying through the air until the final whack caused it to slip off the rod and back into the dirt. With an angry groan she picked it up and tossed it over the rod again to repeat the process.

She was determined to stay with John until the deed was done, she own him that. After all where would she be if she hadn't had John with her? She'd be dead, in case you didn't figure that out. As she cleaned the cloth she through back to what her life was like before she ran away.

 _Flash Back 1928_

"Lilian! Lilian!"

"Comin!" Eleven year old Lily ran through the wheat field, she was in for it now and she knew it. She had skipped out on her chores… _again._

Mama Stood on the front porch, her thin lips pursed in annoyance as she watched the Scrawny brunette with back length hair and doe eyes too big for her face dressed in dusty rose dress. Lily was the middle child of 8 children ranging in age from 1 ½ to 18 years old, only two of which were girls.

"Where have you been child? Your father sent James and Lewis out in the fields to find you and now you're all late for dinner." Mama scolded her and handed her Avielle, the one year old and Lily's only other sister. "Step-father" Lily muttered as she walked into the small living room where the younger children played.

The list of children went as such.

James: 18

Lewis: 17

Adam: 16

Lily: 11

Malachi and Jakob: 7

William: 6

Avielle: 1 ½

James, Lewis, Adam, and Lily all came from the same father, and their mothers first husband, Malachi, Jakob and William from the second. And now Avielle from Henry Liken, the newest and the worst by far. "Lily, set the table for dinner." Mama instructed her from the kitchen as Lily propped the infant on her hip and entered the dining room, "yes'm" she said demurely as she grabbed a handful of silverware and set a knife and fork at each of the ten chairs around the crowded table and then a plate.

"Avi, no. OW" Lily scolded as the child grabbed at her elder sister's hair and pulled hard. "Home!" James called as he entered the house with his step father and brother. "We didn't find her!"

"You didn't have to" Mama said as she stood in the doorway, "She came back." Henry pressed his tongue to the back of his bottom lip and eyes Lily who stared at him just as distrustfully. "You young lady." He pointed at her, "Are one shenanigan away from sleeping in the stables." Lily rolled her eyes and lifted Avielle back up on her hip so she was more comfortable.

Lily didn't like Henry, in fact she hated his guts. Henry had been a farm hand on their land when Mama's second husband was still around, and Lily could see how he would stare, not just at Mama, but at her to.

That was when Lily was the only girl of seven boys, and as soon as Step daddy number one died in a machine accident, Henry was right then to take his place. And even when he was married to Mama, it didn't stop him from eyeing Lily like a piece of meat.

"Supper's ready, everybody to the table." Mama herded the youngins in while the older ones sat down and Lily Set Avielle in her high chair. Lily was unlucky enough to end up in the seat next Henry. "Every join hands for grace." Mama commanded and Lily eyed Henry warily. "Lilian." Mama snapped firmly, "Did you hear what I said?"

Lily frowned and reluctantly held Henry's large calloused hand with her tiny, boney one. Lily didn't hear the prayer that was said, she was only aware of the unpleasant tingling in her skin that only went away once Henry let go of her hand. They often had little food to eat so a meal which would usually eat a family of four would have to be stretched to feed a family of ten.

Afterwards Lily helped Mama clean the kitchen while the boys gathered around to listen to the radio. "You can't keep runnin off like that." Mama scolded her, "You're growin up now you have to start actin like it." Lily pouted, truth be told she didn't look her age, she looked about nine years old. While other girls her age began to develop into young women, Lily had the figure of a twelve year old boy, what Henry called a Lolita. Lily looked it up in her brother's dictionary and was disgusted.

Soon it was time for the younger children to go to bed and Lily put them into their shared room. Avi and Lily shared a room. All the boys in one room and them the parents slept together. A ten Lily headed to her bed room and changed from her day clothes to a thin, plain, white night gown that fell to her ankles. "Goin to bed?" Lily whipped around with a gasped, "yes" she said and began to braid her long brown hair.

"Here" Henry entered the room, "let me." Lily shook her head, "It's alright, I got it." Henry stroked her hair and undid the braid. "You gave me and your mama quite a scare today." He began to braid her curls loosely. "I didn't mean to." She said as Henry fingered her locks. "You shouldn't run off alone like that. Not everyone is as nice as me and your brothers."

Henry brushed her exposed shoulder and Lily jumped off the bed, "I'll try to be more careful" she tossed the braid over her shoulder and tied a ribbon on the end. "You're awful jumpy." Henry stood up and put both hands on her shoulders. Lily shook him off and made for the door, "Now, now." Henry grabbed her long braid and she yelped. "It's not polite to walk away from someone while they're talkin Lilian" he scolded and covered her mouth.

"Now." He closed locked the door, "You're gonna be nice, and you're gonna be real quiet so you don't wake up the baby. And If you don't I'm gonna tell your mama that you let the Warvey Boy across the way take you behind his cow barn." Lily shook him off, "That's a lie!"

"I know."

Lily was in tears and scared out of her mind, "Now don't you worry, I'll be real gentle."

 _End Flash Back_

Lily shot up out of a dead sleep gasping for breath and in a cold sweat. Crickets and cicadas sang their songs in the pitch black of the night the only other sound being Lily's panting. She clapped her hands over her mouth to stifle a hysteric scream and patted her face to find her cheeks soaked with salty tears. Her head whipped around a moment looking for the comfort of her companion before realizing that John wasn't there, and she was alone. She took a deep breath and blew a gust of air out of her mouth, shaking her trembling hands at the wrist. "Okay, okay. You're okay, you're fine." She told herself. Her breath slowly declined from its sporadic state and the thump of her heart left her ears.

She looked around and pulled her knees up to her chest, the fire she made had gone out and the night was humid. She looked around and despite herself chuckled slightly, then chuckled some more until she was laughing, and soon tears of a different sort were trailing down her cheeks. She finally stopped laughing soon after and wiped her face. "OoOoOoOh God!" she groaned with a bitter smiled. The night fell into an awkward silence until Lily's stomach rumbled loudly and she looked down at it.

"Oh Shut Up."

 **Yes I know her back ground is sort of stereotypically tragic but guess what it will play a small yet vital part to the plot so bear with me here I promise you won't regret it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back And I've recorded the Green Mile on my DVR so I have some reference for the story.**

While Dean over saw the visitation of Lily with John the other men sat around the office, Paul leaned back in his chair and rubbed his face. "You'll probably have to answer for sending Percy off the mile" Brutal noted and Paul sighed, "I'll chew that food when I have to." He took his feet off the desk, "But in the mean time I want to hear about this new inmate… Besides how big he is."

Brutal shook his head with a grin on his face, "monstrous big. Damn" he chuckled and Paul shrugged, "He seems meek enough, looks like they sent us an imbecile to execute." Harry walked over to the desk and slid Coffey's file across the brown wood, "Imbecile or not, He deserves to fry for what he done." Paul picked up the file and looked up at Harry questioningly. "Make your blood curdle".

Brutal looked at the file then at the door, "Hey what about that girl that come in? Are you buying the story she sold us?" Paul shrugged, "Not really, maybe she's a _friend_ of his." Paul stressed the word to imply the second meaning, "don't want us to be judging her." Brutal scoffed, "I don't think so. He'd break her"

 _Later_

After His conversation with the female visitor, Paul sat out in the prison yard, lunch by his side and the file of John Coffey in his hand. He read the details of the crime thoroughly, shocked that such a meek, simple giant could commit such atrocities. After reading the final page he jumped as Warden Hal Morres appeared in front of him. "Am I interrupting?" he asked and Paul shook his head, "No, no I was just finishing up."

Paul stored the File away as Hal sat beside him on the bleachers. "How's that pretty girl of yours?" Paul asked and Hal shook his head, "Melinda's not so good. Not so good at all. Got laid up with another headache this morning. I took her to the doctor and had an X-Ray and the like. She's scared to death. I am to."

Paul shrugged, "Maybe if it's something they can see on the X-ray, it's something they can fix." Hal nodded shortly, "maybe." He pulled an envelope out of his pocket and handed it to the Guard, "This just came in. D.O.E on Bitterbuck." Paul took the envelope and smiled a little knowingly. "you didn't come all the way down here just to give me a D.O.E."

Hal sighed and looked back at the brick building, "No" he frowned, nearly looking exhausted "I had myself an angry call from the state capital about twenty minutes ago, is it true you sent Percy Wetmore off the block?" Paul nodded, "Yes it is."

Hal shook his head, "I'm sure you had your reason but like it or not, the Wife of the Governor only has one nephew and his name happens to be Percy Wetmore. Do I need to tell you how this lays out?"

Paul laughed bitterly and shook his head, "So little Percy called and squealed to his aunt like a schoolroom sissy." Hal nodded and Paul looked at him, "He also mention he assaulted a prisoner this morning out of sheer petulance? Broke three fingers on Eduard Delacroix's left hand." Hal shook his head, "No I did not hear about that, I imagine she didn't either."

Paul frowned, "The man is mean, Careless, and Stupid. A bad combination in a place like this. Sooner or Later he is going to get someone hurt or worse." Hal sighed, "Well I hope I can trust you and Brutal to make sure that doesn't happen"

"That's easy enough to say but we can't watch him every minute Hal."

"Just stick with it." Hal encouraged him, "Maybe not for much longer, I have it on good authority that Percy had an application in at Briar Ridge." Paul's eyes widened, "the mental hospital?"

Hal nodded "Administrative job, better pay"

Paul sat up and rubbed his face. "Then why's he still here? He could get that application pushed through...hell, with his connections, he could have any state job he wants!" Hal didn't have an answer just shrugged and Paul looked around, "tell you what I think. I think he just wants to see one cook up close." Paul motioned to the D.O.E on Bitterbuck and Hal nodded, "Well then he might just get his chance. Maybe then He'll be satisfied but in the mean time you keep the peace."

Paul nodded, "Of course." Hal nodded satisfied and stood up and began to walk back to the building. "Hal." Paul stopped him "You give Melinda my love okay? I'm sure that X-ray will turn out to be nothing at all."

Hal smiled appreciatively, but walked off toward the building like the weight of the whole wide world was on his shoulder. Paul watched him go and looked down the envelope with a sigh.

The next day, around twilight Paul and Dean were polishing and cleaning up Ole Sparky for Bitterbuck's Execution. They worked in utter Silence until they heard chuckling out in the hall. The guards looked up at each other, then at the door. "Paul, Dean" Brutal called, "you're not going to believe this." The two stood up and slowly walked out to the Mile.

"I guess the legislature loosened those purse-strings enough to hire on a new guard." The bulky man pointed down the mile and Paul and Dean peered down seeing nothing. Both looked at Brutal like he had lost his mind and he chuckled and shook his head, "look again" they obeyed and Brutal pointed at the floor. "He's right….there" He pointed at a tiny dot on the green floor.

A rather large mouse scampered down the green linoleum pausing every so often to look back and forth then keep going at the same pace. "He's doin' a cell check." Paul joked and this got all of them trying not to laugh until it got unusually close. Then Dean got slightly worried, "It ain't normal for a mouse to come up on people like that, maybe it's rabid."

Brutal rolled his eyes and looked at Dean, "Oh my Christ, The big mouse expert. Mr. Mouse man. You see any foam around his mouth Mouse man?"

"I can't see it's mouth at all" Dean retorted dubiously.

That does it-Paul and Brutal burst out laughing. The mouse stops before them and peers up, curling its tail primly around its paws as if to wait. The guards fall silent, fascinated. Bitterbuck stirs in his cell, sits up to watch.

Brutal looks at the desk and picked up a cheese wafer and glanced at the mouse. "Oh Brutal No." Dean Protested, "We'll be hip deep in Mice…"

"I just want to see what he'll do." Brutal brushed him off, He tossed the wafer and watched as the Mouse grabbed the chip and chewed on it eagerly. After scarfing the food the Mouse turned tail and fled down the tile and under the crack of the door to the Restraint Room.

Dean cast them both an _I told you so_ look and shook his head, "the Restraint Room, and you just know that he's chewing the padding out of the walls and making himself a nice little nest…" Brutal and Paul shared a look and Paul sighed, "Alright, let's go get the damn mouse."

 _Fifteen minutes later_

Lily, who had been there in eleven that morning reentered the Mile expecting to see one or two guards watching over the block as usual, what she did not expect to see however was dozens of paint buckets, cabinets, a coat rack, filing cabinets, and every other thing under the moon, cluttering up the length of the Block. "Um." She peered past the mess at the three men in the far end room.

"Three grown Men, outsmarted by a mouse." Brutal marveled and Lily couldn't help but laugh. Covering her Mouth after it spilt out. The three men whipped around and found the woman standing there, looking presentable, yet at the same time filthy. Her grey and Green checkered dress was shaded by a layer of dust and her hair was disheveled as if she spent the whole night sleeping on a dirt floor.

"A Little Spring Cleaning?" she asked, still laughing as she slipped past chairs and desks to get to John's cell. "Mornin' John." She said pleasantly. "Did you sleep well?" John looked at her and nodded. Lily fiddled with her waistband and pulled out a small bouquet of wild flowers and reached through the Bars. "I brought you these." She told him as His huge hand reached out and held the bundle of blooms between his thumb and index finger. "I know you like wild flowers, and these where growin' out by where I'm stayin." She explained.

"That's mighty kind of You Miss. Lily" John said slowly. She turned and looked at the mess, "So, what's all this?" she asked and Dean stuttered, trying to come up with an explanation that didn't sound utterly ridiculous.

"A Mouse went by" John said, "They's tryin to catch it." He looked up questioningly at Paul, "Right Boss?" Paul nodded silently and Lily crossed her arms and looked around. "Seems like a lot of work…" she whistled, "for a little mouse." She felt a tickle on her foot and looked down.

"Awe" she cooed and bent down to pick up the small brown rodent on the tip of her shoe. "Are you the one causing all this trouble?" she cupped the mouse in her hands and chuckled as it nibbled lightly at her fingers and the whiskers tickled her palms. "Careful, It ain't natural for a Mouse to just get all cozy with humans" Dean informed her and Lily looked at him like he was being foolish.

"Don't be silly." She scolded him, "He isn't doin' no harm." She smiled as the rodent scurried up her arm, clinging to the fabric on her sleeves. Paul shook his head, "alright, alright, let's just get all this back in the room." He instructed and Lily stood in front of John's Cell. "How'd you get here Miss Lily?" John asked. "I found an old Bicycle in the barn I'm stayin' in" she explained in a whisper.

Lily took John's hand in her and John frowned, "you ain't been eatin'" He said and Lily frowned. "You know I don't like it when you do that to me John" she scolded him gently and John stooped his shoulders, "I can't help it Miss. Lily." Lily sighed and smiled sadly, "I know John."

John looked down at Lily's other arm, there was a dark, blueish-purple bruise on her upper arm where Percy had grabbed her the previous day. "Oh." Lily said plainly, just now noticing it. "It's nothing. Looks worse than it is." She looked up at John with a sheepish smile, "honestly." John didn't say anything. Through the years, Lily saw what heal did to John and she refused to let him heal her unless she was on the brink of death.

The three men filled the room back up with the furniture and Dean and Paul returned to fixing up Ol' Sparky and Brutal returned to where Lily was. "We was expecting you a little earlier today." He remarked and Lily smiled, "I arrived this morning, I just left to powder my nose for a few minutes." Brutal opened his mouth, she was there the entire damn day and they hadn't noticed her. "How did you get in with out us seein' you?"

Lily smirked cheekily and looked him dead in the eye, "you know for death row, security is a little lax" Brutal's eyes widened but he grinned and chuckled. "I guess it's because not many people want to break _in_ to a prison." Lily nodded in agreement and looked back at John who was laying down on his cot.

"Uh, Visiting hours are almost over" Brutus informed her and Lily sighed, "Oh alright." She grabbed John's hand and rubbed it, "I'll be back tomorrow John." she informed him and turned to the Large Blond seriously, "take care of him for me?" she stated more than asked and Brute nodded…..

 _ **TBC**_

 **Sorry if there is a lot of typos in this but I spent three days writing this and didn't have a lot of time to proofread. And school is starting in four days so I'm rushing to do last minute things.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I still don't own the Green Mile. If I did It wouldn't have turned out a fraction as well as it had.**

The next Morning, Lily awoke just before the sun peeked over the horizon on the ground of the Barn and ruffled her hair. As a cloud of dust puffed from her chestnut locks she looked at her grimy hands with a sigh. Usually on the road she would find a pond or a river to wash off the grime from the road and it had been about a week and a half since her last stop. The previous day she had located a small, yet deep creek which was useless by way of drinking water, but would most definitely serve well for a bath.

Grabbing drop cloth she had been using as a blanket, she tramped through the weeds and grass to reach the creek bank and paused to make sure that no one was around that might see her. Not seeing anyone, Lily reached behind her back and began to untie the chord that sintched the waist and unbuttoned the front then pulled the mass of gingham fabric over her head. She layed the dress over a large rock and removed her shoes and stockings, then undergarments.

Slipping into the gently running water, she gasped and swallowed hard at the sudden cold that set her hair on end. She squeaked and shivered before taking a deep breath and dunking underwater quickly and coming back up with a gasped. "Good Lord" she trembled and treaded water until she slowly became used to the cold.

She stood up and the water came up to the swell of her hips. Sans soap, she gathers a hand full of sand from the bottom and scoured her skin with the grains. " _Another Bride, another June, another sunny honeymoon."_ She hummed softly and scrubber her shoulder in circle, " _Another Season, another reason, for makin' Whoopee"_

The babble of the brook giggled and whispered around her, leaving her oblivious to slight movement in the distance behind her as she dunked under the water again and scrubbed her scalp with her fingers. " _A lot of shoes, a lot of rice. The groom is nervous, he answers twice. It's really killin' that he's so willin' to make Whoopee"_

The movement got closer and the large figure squinted in the distance, trying to figure out who they were looking at. Brutus had noticed the same bicycle on the side of the rode had been the one Coffey's lady friend had rode to the Prison the previous day. The girl had peaked his curiosity, she had a certain disregard for authority that made her stand out and her loyalty to her friend when others would have turned tail and ran was surprising.

What was her name again, Lily. Her last name was still unknown to him but he seriously doubted it was Coffey. Paul told him about Her altercation with Percy on the Mile. Damn Percy, he didn't belong in a prison any more than a gorilla did.

He peered in the Barn and found a tiny, makeshift camp site and wandered around. She couldn't be living _here._

" _Now picture a little love nest, Down where the roses cling_ " A lilting voice was carried on the morning breeze and Brutal followed a trail of bend grass and weeds down a hill. " _Picture the same sweet love nest. Think what a year can bring, yes"_ Brutal squinted and slid down the hill slowly. Lily had her back toward him, and the curtain of thick, tall, wavy grass obscured his vision. " _He's washin dishes and baby clothes. He's so ambitious he even sews"_

Lily splashed a few hand fulls of water on her face and shook her hair, sending droplets flying. " _But don't forget folks. Thats what you get folks, for makin' whoopee"_

Brutal parted the grasses and finally got a good look, only to stumble back, cracking a fallen tree branch on accident.

" _Another year, maybe less. What's this I he…"_ Lily froze as she heard the cracking of a stick behind her. Her eyes widened and she slowly turned around to spot Brutal standing behind a crop of weeds and trees. She wrapped her arms around herself to in an attempt of cover up as she shrieked in surprise

Her squeal must of shaken him from his trance because he began to sputter and blush as he turned quickly."OH MY GOD"

"Sorry, sorry, sorry!"

"What the Hell are you doing here?!" she yelled and ducked under the water and dived for the shore where the drop clothe was sprayed across the sand. "I-I-I saw the bike. And I- well- I didn't" Brutal tried to turn as he stuttered and Lily pulled the cloth into the water and wrapped it around her.

"Turn around, Don't look at me!" she held the now soaked tarp up at the chest to cover her and she crawled out of the stream. "I am _so_ sorry, I-I-I mean I didn't mean to…"

" _Didn't mean to?!_ " Lily began to pull on her under garments, "How does someone _accidentally_ watch a woman bathe?!" Lily hastened to pull her still dusty dress over her head and button up the front. "It's not what you think, I wasn't…" Brutal turned around as she was pulling on her stockings, "I didn't know you were…well…you know.."

"Naked?"

"Yea, that."

Lily stuffed her foot in her shoe and sighed. "Well, next time you spot some one, you might want to consider announcing yourself, clear your throat or something." She scolded and Brutal rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, "I'll keep that in mind." Lily stood, Hair still soaking wet and dripping down the back of her dress. "Well, You found me. Now what do you want?" She asked harshly and Brutal swallowed.

"I was wonderin' if you wanted a ride up to the Mile, I saw you ridin' that bike yesterday, I figured maybe this way'd be faster." Lily froze and swallowed before shaking her head hard. "that's nice of you, but I'm fine."

"Come on" Brutal smiled sheepishly, "After what just happened, It's the least I can do." Lily thought and sighed with a small smile. "Well, that's true." She stood up and rung her curls out and ran her fingers through them. "I guess one ride won't hurt me."

She followed Brutal to the car, the morning sun beaming down on her short curls and began to dry them. Brutal started the engine and merged back onto the dirt road and drove toward the Prison, glancing at Lily from the side. Her wet hair was blown back by the wind and she closed her eyes contently.

"I am sorry, again" He said and Lily smiled and combed back her hair, "I know" she said over the rumble of the motor. "But none the less, I'm going to have to ask you not to tell anyone about it." Brutal nodded, "I can keep a secret if you can." He kept his eyes on the road before looking over at her again. "You have a decent singing voice by the way." He kicked himself as soon as she looked over at him, "Decent." She laughed, "well I'll try not to be offended." She joked and ruffled her drying locks. "Music is one of the few things in this world that you don't have to pay for." They pulled up to the Prison, Inmates just being let out into the yard for Work, escorted by arms guards on horses just as it had been the day she arrived.

"I realize you're a bit early for visiting hours, but I'm sure it won't matter." Brutal pushed open his door and before Lily could open hers he was there to do it for her. "Oh" she said oddly and slipped out, "Thank you." Brutal unlocked the main door and then the door to the Mile. Paul was sitting at the desk at the head of the Mile and glanced up as the two entered. "Mornin Brute. And …." He sat up, "Miss Devereaux, you're a bit early aren't you?" Brutal jumped in. "I drove her Paul." He said plainly and Paul nodded.

"Well, most of the inmates are still asleep… but you can hang around if you like." Lily nodded her thanks and Brutal picked up a clip board, "done a cell check yet?" he asked and Paul shook his head slightly. Brutal slowly strode down the faded lime floor, pausing by each cell and checked the clip board as he went.

Lily waited a few minutes and made her way down the mile quietly and sat down in front of the bars, the dress flooding out as she tucked her legs under her. "Morning John" she whispered and John turned on his cot to look at her. "Morning Miss Lily." Lily looked round and reached down her skirt to pull up a small, white cloth bag tied shut with a bit of twine. "I found these by the stream, I already ate my share." She passed him the bag through the bars and John cupped the bag in his hand as Lily reached both arms through the bars and untied it for him.

About a handful of lush blackberries stained the white clothe with their juices and John smiled broadly. "thank ya Miss Lily." He closed his hand careful not to crush the fruit and Lily withdrew her hands from the cell. "Seen that mouse again?" she asked and john shook his head, "No, not since last night." Lily looked around, "Too bad, I kinda liked that little guy" she smiled.

For hours Lily sat on the floor and enjoyed the company of her friend, speaking little. They hardly spoke on the road, because they had to conserve energy, but now that their travel was done, they had surprisingly little to speak of.

Around Noon, Paul and Brute worked outside unloading trucks and God knew where Dean was. But Harry and Bill where sitting at the desk having just eaten lunch and Percy was standing before a mirror on the wall, meticulously combing his chestnut hair. Percy hadn't noticed Lily since she arrive, or if he had he didn't say anything.

Lily and John were stuck in a content silence and Lily's head rest against the wall as she turned it slightly to watch the same little mouse dart past her out from under the door of the restraint room. "John" she whispered and nudge his hand through the bars, "you see?"

"Yea" He said lowly and watched the little rodent scurry past. The mouse scurried up to the desk, pausing and Percy spotted the pest behind him in the mirror. It was almost as if the two made eye contact. That moment of eye contact revealed an enmity older than time itself. If mice have a natural enemy, Percy is it

He slowly turned and set aside his comb. "You little son of a bitch" he said suddenly and Harry looked up.

"Well I'll be damned." He marveled, "there he is, big as Billy-be- Frigg. I thought Brutal was pulling my leg." Bill looked up and stared, "that's a damn mouse," Lily watched the men with interest and Harry nodded.

"Yea, Brute said he was in here last night begging for food, came right up to the desk." Bill scoffed. "My ass" he looked at the younger and nodded. "Give him some room Percy, see what he'll do." Percy nodded and felt for the handle of his baton slowly, his eyes never once leaving the mouse.

The mouse paused and hurried up to the desk, "brave little bastard I'll give him that" Harry snapped over the corner of a cracker and tossed it to the mouse. The mouse didn't hesitant to snatch the crumb and chew it with gusto. Lily smiled and watched the rodent until her heart nearly jumped out of her chest when Percy went utterly ballistic and chucked his baton at the mouse like a spear and whooped like a madman.

The mouse ducks (yes, actually ducks) and the baton sail over his head close enough to ruffle its fur, bouncing off the floor. Apparently remembering a pressing engagement elsewhere, the mouse takes off in a flash toward the restraint room. Lily covered her mouth and shot to her feet. "Percy you little son of a bitch!" Harry yelled at him as he grabbed a waste basket and tried to pumble the rodent.

Percy roars with frustration and takes off after it, trying to squash it with his heavy work shoes, leaping and stomping with great big galloping strides, missing the mouse by inches and thus is the Green Mile is traversed with Percy stomping and hollering like a spastic flamenco dancer, the convicts yelling through their bars, and the mouse zigging and zagging like Jim Thorpe heading for the endzone. Lily knelt down and scooped up the rodent and cupped it in her hands as Percy made for the Restraint room door.

"I think it went in there" Lily pointed at the door and hid the mouse in her hand. Percy slammed his hand on the door and fumbled for his keys. "I'm going to rip your diseased head off you little piece of shit!" He flung open the door and was faced with the clutter.

While this was happening Paul and Brutal burst into the block expecting to see a full blown riot going on. Harry stared at the scene and leaned over to Paul, "Percy met your mouse."

Percy was tossing everything out onto the floor manically and Lily ran to the other end, mouse in hand. "He's in here somewhere. I'm gonna _squish_ the little son of a bitch"

"Percy" Brute called, " _Percy!_ We already tried that" Percy stopped, "What?" He called and Lily nudged Brute and Motioned discretely to the rodent in her hand. "Whad'ja say?"

Brute sighed, "Nothing, Hope you nail the bastard."

Paul leaned back and they all just watched as Percy began to clean out the Restraint room. Lily Sat in a chair by the desk and cooed and stroked the little mouse who made itself comfortable in her palm. After he cleaned it out the they all walked up behind him with perfectly straight faces.

"Oh Gosh it ain't in there?" Lily said with fake innocence, "Don't that beat the mousie band?" Percy stared at her and she shrugged, the Mouse stowed away skillfully. "Percy…." Paul stepped forward. "Do you want to think about what you were doin just now?"

"I was trying to get the mouse, are you blind?" Percy asked, sweat dripping down his face. "You also scared the living crap out of Bill and Me, not to mention the inmates and this nice young lady here" he motioned to Lily.

"So what?" Percy shrugged, "they're not in cradle school. Ever through you treat'em that way."

"We don't scared them any more then we have to." Brute cut in, "they're under enough strain as it is." Paul stepped in, "Men under strain can snap. Hurt themselves. Hurt others. That's why our job is talking, not yelling. You'll do better to think of this place like an intensive care ward in a hospital…"

"I think of it as a bucket of piss to drown rats in." Lily glared at him "Anyone who doesn't like that can kiss my ass" Percy scanned their faces and landed on Lily who's lips were pulled into a deep, disapproving frown.

"You got a problem there sweetheart?" Percy smirk and Lily opened her mouth to tell him _exactly_ what she thought but Percy took a quickly step forward at her menacingly and Brutal didn't hesitate to pin him to the wall. "Try it!" the little man challenged, "you'll be on the bread line before the week is out."

"We all know your connections Percy" Paul took a step closer, "but you ever threaten a man on this block again and we will have words, Job be damned." Percy paused, trying to gauge if Paul was serious or not and smirked. "Big words… you done?"

For half a second Lily thought for sure Paul was going to slug the little shit and told herself that is he didn't she would But Brute Released tiny man and Paul sneered at him. "Get this shit back in the restraint room, you are cluttering up my mile"

They turned to leave and Lily shot him one final glare before returning to John's cell. John had been watching that whole thing and could feel the heat of anger radiating off of the brunette as she settled herself back down on the floor and pulled the Mouse from her pocket, "I think you'd better stick with me for a while" she whispered to the rodent and let him nestle in her dress while she kept John company.

The day went by and Percy's rage over the mouse didn't falter. It was actually rather impressive. As the sun set Lily watched as Percy scattered dozens of mouse traps around the green floor. She watched with interest and amusement as Percy baited each trap and sprinkled bread crumbs every where. She had let the mouse go a few hours ago when she figured it might be at least safe and she realized with great delight Percy was dumber than a field mouse.

As Percy passed her he muttered to himself. "I'll catch that damn rat, make a fool out of me I'll tear it's rabid guts out."

"That's nice dear" Lily sighed and rested her chin in her palm. When Percy laid the traps He set them around her as well, so she could not safely get up without setting off the springs. Percy laid the final trap and knelt down against the front desk with a look of insane anticipation on his face. After a few moments Lily looked up and stifled a grin as the mouse crept out from under the desk and sat beside Percy with its beady little black eyes fixed out across the room.

The mouse bravely walked out a few more sets and for a good ten second period man and mouse stared out over the Mile with Lily at the end burying her face in her hands so Percy wouldn't see her beet red face.

After a beat, Percy frowns and slowly turns his head to face his furry nemesis. The mouse stared back at him and for a second it was deathly still and then.

Mayhem.

The mouse fled across the floor, dodging Percy and the traps as Percy himself spastically charged after the mouse hollering and stomping like a lune past the cells, mouse traps snapping and flying up in the air left and right.

Lily couldn't take it any more, she fell over laughing so hard, clutching her stomach as tears ran down her face. The mouse returned to the restraint room and Percy collided with the door making Lily double over even harder.

Percy paused, so full of rage he could hardly speak and caught John staring at him.

"Saw me a Mouse go by" John stated plainly and that set the man off even more, kicking and screaming like a toddler.

Lily couldn't breathe she was laughing so hard.


	7. Chapter 7

**I still own Nothing. All is in the Ownership of Mr. Stephen King. Don't forget to review, reading your thoughts gives me life.**

The Next Morning, Lily once again rode down to the Prison with Brutal. Once he found out she living conditions he insisted on her at least staying for one night on his couch. Lily was unwilling at first, figuring he was just faking kindness to get what was under her skirt but even after she told him that she wasn't interested he crossed his arms and frowned determinedly.

"Now Look." He said firmly, "That isn't what this is about. Now I have an empty couch and you need a place to stay. There's a big storm rollin' in tonight and I ain't lettin' you stay in that God forsaken barn to freeze to death." Lily shook her head and jutted out her chin defiantly. "Fine" Brutal sighed and reached for his hand cuff, "Now I didn't want to do this but as an Officer of the law I am required to arrest you for trespassing and loitering on private property."

Lily's mouth hung open as Brutal reached for her arm, "Trespassing, What the hell kinda crap is that?!" Brutus grinned and clapped the steel cuffs on her, "that barn is on privately owned land, and unless you got permission to stay in that barn from the owners, which I kinda doubt, you are trespassing" Lily sighed. "Wait, wait, okay fine." She conceded and Brutal unlocked the cuffs. "I thought so." He chuckled and Lily pouted, "Oh shut up, any ole fool can be persuasive with a gun and a set of handcuffs."

She whipped around and poked her finger into his broad chest, "but if you so much as even _think_ of tryin anything with me I swear I'll…"

"Yea yea I get the picture" Brutal hung up his hat on the hook and flung his jacket over his shoulder, "come one I wanna get home before the rain starts." Lily said one final goodbye to John and followed Brutal out to his second hand, worn out car. A vehicle that practically screamed bachelor on a limited income. Brutal lived about ten miles away from the Prison in a small log cabin on the edge of the woods.

It contained one bedroom, a kitchen connected to what might be considered a livingroom, and an outhouse outback. "Home sweet home" Brutal motioned to the cottage as he once again opened Lily's door for her. "You know you really shouldn't be doing this." She informed him, "for all you know I could be a mass murdered who's marked you as her next victim."

Brutal looked down on the 5'4, skinny, brunette who in his opinion might weight a conservative 98 pounds on a good day and then looked down at his 6'3 Prison guard self with a gun, baton, and considerable muscle tone and smirked at her.

"I think I can take you."

Lily sighed and followed him into the modest house. "hungry?" He offered and Lily shook her head, "no thanks I ate this morning." She declined and Brutal took his head out of the Pantry and looked at her incredulously, "and so I ask again, Hungry?" Lily smiled and shook her head, "No, but thank you." She looked around the area and was reminded of a hunting lodge, a set of deer antlers on the mantle, a rifle right under it. And countless other odds and ends, however the one thing she _did not_ see was any personal items, no pictures, not even an piece of mail.

If Lily hadn't been standing right next to the owner, she would have sworn this place was recently abandoned.

"Well, unless you're tired I think it's a bit early for sleep." Lily agreed and shifted from one foot to the other awkwardly. "You play cards?" Brutal spat out suddenly, desperate to break the uncomfortable silence. "Uh, yea." She nodded and Brutal picked up a stray pack of playing cards. "what do you play? Go fish, war…"

"how bout Poker?"

Brutal paused, "Poker? You know how to play poker?" Lily shrugged, "yes sure." Brutal grinned and shook his head, "I don't think you want to face off with me with Poker honey." Lily leaned on the counter and smirked. " _I think I can take you"_

Brutal grinned but shrugged, "alright, I'll deal" He spilt the cards and preformed the average, run of the mill shuffle and handed the pack to Lily, "Care to try?" he asked and Lily shrugged and began to shuffled the cards in a fast and extremely complicated manner, making small talk as she did until she handed the pack back to a dazed and confused Brutal who dealt cards and swallowed.

By the end of the night, Brutal was ten dollars in the hole and Lily was grinning like an idiot. "I think it's time for lights out." Brutal quickly stowed the cards away and fled to his bed room, returning a few seconds later with a blanket and pillow for Lily.

"you okay there chief?" she asked cheekily as Brutal swallowed, "yea, fine. Night." He returned to his bedroom quickly and Lily stared after him with a grin, "Niiiigght" she said in a sing song voice as Brutal sat on the edge of his mattress and tried to figure out how in the blue blazes a woman beat him a his own game and more importantly where he was getting the 10 dollars to pay his debt.

The next Morning Brutal woke up to the smell of bacon, eggs, and toast floating in from under the door. He looked at the small clock and saw it was around six o'clock in the morning and birds were singing a happy tune outside the window. He exited the room in confusion to find Lily setting a plate of still crackling bacon on the table and buttering three pieces of toast.

"Morning?" He almost asked and Lily looked up and smiled, "Good morning." She chirped. "What's all this…?" Brutal looked around, not in the least bit complaining, just slightly puzzled. "Well I felt bad about last night, so I decided to make it up with food." The brunette explained. "Plus… I wanted to thank you for letting me stay here for the night."

Brutal was stunned, he had been of the impression that she was just a drifter with zero domestic skill and had actually planned to make book over everything in the house to make sure she didn't steal anything in the night.

Truth be told he hadn't expected her to still be there _at all._

"Come on." Lily urged him, "Before it gets cold." Brutal sat down and basked in the glory of the feast before helping himself to a serving of eggs and four pieces of crispy bacon. "Where did you learn to cook?" he asked as flavor burst in his mouth and Lily gave him and look. "Well I was the only other girl in a house of ten people, not countin my sister but she was only a baby, so she wasn't much help."

Brutal thought, "you got family some where then?" he asked and Lily shrugged, "yea, but I ain't seen'em since I was Eleven." She said plainly and Brutal swallowed, "why not?"

Lily hesitated before answering, "Too many kids, Mama and Daddy couldn't take care of us all" she lied and quickly changed the subject, "so how's the food? I made your lunch to" Brutal gave her a thankful look that said _where have you been all my life_.

After breakfast they set off for the Prison, and Brutal suddenly remembered something. "Ah shit" he cursed and Lily glanced at him, "what?"

"I forgot about the rehearsal today, strictly speaking civilians aren't supposed to be on the Mile while one of the inmates is out. And we use one of the trustees as a sort of practice dummy." Lily frowned, "I won't get in the way." She assured him, "you won't even know I'm there." Brutal paused but nodded, what could go wrong?

They arrive and Lily made straight for John's cell as per usual. Percy noticed the two entering together and smirked, a look Brutal caught making the tall man turn, "What?" he challenged and Percy shrugged innocently, "nothin'"

Brutal eyed him , turned and started to walk away until Percy muttered, "You don't waste much time is all." Brutal whipped around and glared, "what is that supposed to mean?" Percy smirked and shrugged again before shifting his eyes over to Lily, who was sitting in front of the end cell, patiently waiting for John to awaken. "Now hold on just a second, If you think for a instant that I…"

"You don't have to explain yourself to me." Percy stopped him, "I just didn't figure her for the type to jump in the sack that fast" Brutal stepped forward, quick to defend the girl who sat ignorant to the conversation but Paul entered before he could knock the little bastard's lights out.

Paul was backed by a group of guards and made for Bitterbuck's cell but not before stopping by the two men. "You two might want to get to your places, we're about to start." Brutal nodded, "hey Paul, I was thinkin' since it's junior here's first time we should have some sort of a practice audience."

Paul eyed him skeptically, "what'dya mean?" Brute shrugged and jerked his head at Lily. Paul thought and nodded. "Alright then" he walked toward the girl and tapped her shoulder.

"It's a half an hour before visits" he informed her and Lily looked up at him curiously, "that wasn't a problem yesterday" she pointed out and Paul shrugged, "well, we do have a bit of a job for you if you wouldn't mind, just to keep your time before visitations start" Lily nodded and stood up and followed Brutal and Percy to the execution room.

Brutal took his place at the side and Percy hovered over by the control box but Lily froze in the doorway and stared at the deadly chair at the head of the room. "is that it? I mean…"

"yep" Percy sauntered over to her, "Ole Sparky, can't tell you how many convicts have fried in that thing." His words made her shutter and feel a cold knot in her stomach. Her first thought was to John and she almost ran out the room.

" _Percy"_

Brutal snapped and Percy's head shot up. The tall man glared a warning and motion to the control box. Percy scowled and returned to his post and Brutal looked at Lily, who had paled considerably. "Miss Devereaux, if you'd just take a seat over there" he motioned to the boxes and clutter in the room. "It's Mr. Wetmore's first time and we wanted to give him a practice audience to play against."

Lily swallowed hard, "you mean people actually come to watch these things?" she breathed and Percy dove in again, "oh yea. People come from miles around to watch a man ride the lightnin'" Brutal growled lowly and looked at the horrified girl "No one really _wants_ to watch a man die, but legally we do need witnesses. Maybe A politician, police officers, and victims' families mostly."

Percy glared at Brutal for stomping on his fun but the sound of Toot toot hollering his own actions while they happened caught their attention. "Walkin the Mile, Walkin the Mile, Walkin the Green Mile" he droned as the guards led him to the chair. "What do I do?" Percy asked, barely hiding his eagerness and Paul glanced at him. "you just watch and Learn." He instructed and Percy's face fell.

The young Guard slipped behind the black wall and the Trustee, Toot, plopped done in the chair and wiggled his rear comically. "Sittin' down, sittin' down, takin' a seat in Ole Sparky."

Paul and Dean carefully strapped Toot down in the chair and began to screw the electrodes "Gettin' strapped in, gettin' strapped in" Once he was secure they moved into play and Brutal stood off to the side. "Roll on one" He said firmly and waited a moment before stepping in front of the "Condemned"

"Arlen Bitterbuck," Brutal began "you have been condemned to die by a jury of your peers, sentence imposed by a judge in good standing in this state. Do you have anything to say before the sentence is carried out?" Toot grinned gleefully. "Yeah!" he said loudly, "I want a fried chicken dinner with gravy on the taters, I want to shit in your hat, and I want May West to sit on my face cause I'm one horny mother fucker!" This caused everyone in the room to fall apart laughing, even Lily.

Percy peered out from behind the partition and spotted Lily halfheartedly trying to keep in her giggle

Paul, who was the only one to not laughing, wrangled them all back in, "Alright, alright, that's enough" He shot a look at Lily who clamped her lips shut, "sorry" she squeaked and sealed her lips shut even though they pulls up in a telling grin. "Toot another remark like that and I'll have Van Hay roll on two for real and I'll have one less crazy trustee in the world."

"It was pretty funny Paul." Brutal said after regaining control of himself.

"That's why I don't like it." Paul informed them "Tomorrow night we're doing this for real. I don't want somebody remembering a stupid joke like that and getting going again. Ever try not laughing in church once something funny gets stuck in your head. Same goddamn thing"

Brutal nodded, "you're right Paul, let's keep going."

Harry took a black mask and snugged it down over Toot's head, leaving only the crown of his head exposed. Brutal took a large sponge, dipped it in a steel bucket and mimes soaking it.

"What's with the sponge?" Lily heard Percy whisper. "Sends the electricity straight to the brain, real fast like a bullet, you don't ever want to fry a man without that sponge wet." Van Hay explained. Brutal stood in front of Toot and his hands behind his back, "Arlen Bitterbuck, electricity shall now pass through your body until you are dead in accordance with state law. May god Have mercy on your soul." Apparently Toot couldn't resist putting in another show because he started jerking and flailing, hollering at the top of his lungs. " _I'M FRYIN, OH I'M FRY NOW, I'M FRYING LIKE A DONE TOM TURKEY"_

Lily had to cover her mouth again, morbid as the humor was she grinned behind her hand.

"Alright, let's do it again, right this time, get that idiot out of the chair." Paul instructed. They all began to relax and start over. Brutal left for the men's room before they began the second time and Percy took the chance to have a word with Lily, who sat on an overturned barrel wearing a rather bored expression.

"Psst." He hissed and Lily looked at him before rolling her eyes, "hey" he whispered and slipped over beside her, "What?" she whispered back, slightly harsh in her tone. Percy's grin didn't falter, "No need to snap sugar, I just thought you should know that you could do better." Lily squinted at him, "whadya mean?" she asked and Percy shrugged, "you know, you and Brutal."

Lily opened her mouth when she caught his meaning, "oh you think I.. that we… me and him… OH no, no no no no no!" she laughed. "there's nothing between us but empty air." She assured him. "oh good" Percy nodded, "so you wouldn't mind me tryin my hand."

"Beg pardon?"

"You, me, a night on the town, maybe some dancing…."

Trying not to laugh Lily shook her head, "I'm not your type." She told him and Percy grinned, "oh yes you are."

"fine" Lily corrected, " _you're_ not _my_ type." Percy frowned, "then what is your type? John Coffey?" Lily really did laugh that time, John was like her family and she doubted he even knew what sex was. "Hardly." She whispered.

Before Percy could try to coax her again Brutal returned and they started all over again.

 **Remember to Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Same Disclaimer still applies and reviews are greatly appreciated, thank you to shadajoserj for their two reviews, and Not to worry, I will see to it that Wild Bill's arrival shall be just as fast paced as it was in the movie!**

The next night was the Execution of Arlen Bitterbuck, and the night before on the way back to the cabin Lily told Brutal of Percy's proposition the man had to almost pull over to the side of the road he was laughing so hard. "And he think you and I…"

"Yep"

Brutal shook his head, Lily rested her bent elbow on the rolled down window and ran her fingers through her curls. "What's he doing working at a prison anyway?" she asked curiously, "Well." Brutal sighed. "Percy Wetmore is the only nephew of the Governor's wife" Lily opened her mouth in a silent "aaah" and nodded her head, "It's all comin' together now."

"So what did you say?" Brutal inquired, "when he... You know…propositioned you?" Lily smiled. "I told him he wasn't my type." Brutal nodded, "fair enough" Lily paused and looked down, "and then he asked if John was my type…" Brutal quieted down and sighed, slowly pulling over on the side of the road as the sun began to set over the horizon.

"Miss Devereaux…"

"Lily"

"Lily, I have something to ask you. But you have to promise not to get offended."

Lily shook her head, "No, no, You can't promise something like that. See I don't know what you're gonna ask me and when you do my first reaction may be to get offended, therefore through no fault of my own, breakin my promise." Brutal ran the sentence over in his head until it made since and shook his head, reaching for the wheel. "forget it." He sighed and Lily grinned and shook her head slightly, "couldn't do it, forgetting something this juicy would be an exercise in futility."

Brutal took his hands way from the wheel and turned slightly to face her, "alright, me and the boys, we was thinkin…"

"yea"

"about you… you and John Coffey I mean. We thought that maybe... Not to imply... What I am _trying_ to say is.. "

Lily leaned on the seat facing him and grinned cheekily, "Did it involve the _F-Word_?" she said the word teasingly and Brutal grinned despite himself, "no, no, no, It's just, you're not related, you've come to see him every single day since he showed up…"

"And you don't think a man and a woman can be _just friends?_ "

"do you?"

Lily sat up, "aren't we?" she inquired, "aren't you and I _just friends_?" Brutal swallowed, "I suppose we are" he nodded and started up the car again, "Alright then" Lily finalized the conversation and they returned to the Cabin in complete silence.

 **(Next evening)**

The execution of Bitterbuck began at six that evening. Lily refused to watch, even though Percy assured her she would enjoy it. She didn't like to think of a person dying in the next room, and she knew that John would have a rough time because of his gift. Over the years she had become finely tuned to John's gift, and also found that if she touched John in some way some of the pain would exit him and enter her and therefore ease his discomfort.

John told her not to, but that didn't stop her from grabbing his large hand with both of hers and holding it tightly when the time came. The lights brightened across the block and Del looked up, "theys startin they are" he muttered and Lily took John's hand. "it's okay John, it'll be okay." She assured him, "remember what we do?" She turned him hand palm up and traced the creases and lines slowly with the tip of her nail.

A moment later the lights flashed and buzz and John jerked hard. "shh, shh, shh" she whispered as a stinging sensation flowed through him and up her arm. "Come one John, you know what we do." She said through gritted teeth and began to retrace the creases. " _Once I built a tower up to the sun, brick and rivet and lime"_ she sang soothingly, " _once I built a tower but now it's done, brother can you spare a dime?"_

John's pain seemed to ease and Lily nodded, "see that's better, all done" she whispered, only the volts started up again and John began to shake and sweat, "Shh, shh, John, John, listen to my voice, only listen to my voice, can you do that?" she instructed him patently as a numb, tingling, yet painful sensation filled her body. " _once I built a railroad and not it's done Brother can you spare a dime?"_ she softly sang the same line over and over until the lights stabilized and John was left panting heavily.

Lily was to, she didn't feel the pain to the extent of John, but she still felt a thin layer of sweat on her face. "Okay, I'm sure it's all over now." She assured him and patted his hand, "you did a good job John." She whispered and placed little pecks on his knuckles, "Awful tired now" John shuttered, "Alright John you just rest" she patted his hand once more time and let him lay on his cot.

Lily sighed and shook her head before turning around and finding Del staring at her. "What are you lookin' at." She hissed, trying to seem authoritative in her worn out state. Del grinned his toothy grin, "yous a good friend to John Coffey you knows." He said in a thick Cajun babble which led Lily to believe that English wasn't his first language. "who are you?" she asked suspiciously.

"Edward Delacriox, Ravi de vous rencontrer"

"I don't speak french" Lily informed him but stuck her hand out, "Lily Devereaux." Del stuck out his hand and she shook it lightly. Del chuckled, "Name like that you don't speakin french, goodness me, bonte me." Lily smiled sheepishly, "well I'm not going to ask what you're in for on the sheer basis that I don't want to know" she informed him. "Non, ce ne sont pas tes affaires, It's not you concernin yourself" he waved it off. Lily spotted the wrappings on his knuckles and frowned. "how'd that happen?" she asked and took the hand in hers and turned it over.

" _Del"_

"ooooh no" Del muttered and backed away from the bars as Percy stormed down the Mile, baton in hand like a battle axe. Lily backed away from the bars, or rather, she was pushed back by Percy's arm. "You leave her be you Cajun fried..."

"He wasn't doin no harm" Lily protested and pushed Percy's arm down from her shoulders. "We was just talkin" Percy eyed her disapprovingly. "You arn't supposed to be here unsupervised anyway." he informed her, "these men are wild animals, they're in here for a reason and you have got to remember that!"

Lily crossed her arms and pouted, "don't you have an execution to clean up after?" she reminded him and Percy smirked, "they're fine without me, Paul sent me up to watch the Mile." Lily frowned shrugged, "see, now why don't I believe you?" Percy smiled and shrugged, "don't know, none of my business."

Lily nodded and took a step forward, "well unless you want to search me for contraband, I think we're done here." Percy looked her up and down with a mischievous grin. "is that an offer?" Lily scoffed, "not. even. close." she said, getting nose to nose with him and was sure to match his smirk.

They stayed like that for a a while, a sort of battle of wills, first to blink looses. Until Paul walked in and caught them in the midst of their mental sparing. "uuuh" He leaned to the side to get a better view and approached wearily, "am I interrupting?"

Percy was the first to break, but only because he had to. "Nah, just a friendly conversation. Ain't that right sweetheart?" Lily nodded, "oh most definitely...Sugar," Percy smirked and backed off, Paul watching him go the whole way before turning back to Lily, "You want to fill me in on what just happened here?" He asked and Lily smiled genuinely. "Progress Mr. Edgecomb, Progress."

She looked at Johns cell and sighed, "I do believe John has turned in for the night, but I hope you don't mind if I chat a while with Del here, it seems we have not been properly introduced" She turned on her best smile, even going so far as to use proper English, which took great effort on her part.

"um, I don't see why not." Paul shrugged and walked to the head of the Mile to file paper work on Bitterbuck's Execution. Lily's eyes followed him and landed on Percy who was watching her like a hawk, which she responded to with wiggling her fingers in a girlish wave. "where were we?" she turned back to Del who smiled. "yous good at that, I ain't never seen nobody face down boss Percy like that 'sept Boss Edgecomb, no sir." Lily grinned. "Oh I had three younger brothers Mr. Delacriox, I have had my fill of stubborn children."

That made Del bust a gut laughing, leaning on the bars for support. "For sure, for sure" He shook his head, "But no no Mr. Delacriox, you call me Del. most ev'body do." she nodded, "Then you call me Lily."

"Alright Miz Lily,"

"No no no." She tutted, "Just Lily."

"Alright." Del grinned, "Miz. Just Lily."

Lily tried to force down a grin and shook her head, "smart ass."

 **Hey there! I know I'm updating rapidly but school is starting tomorrow so it may slowly down a little. Don't forget to review**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer still applies. Remember to R &R : )**

The next day, Paul sat at the main desk filing paper work when the sound of Laughter echoed through the Cell Block. Lily turned around in the chair she had borrowed from the front and glanced at Del's Cell.

Silence

Then more laughter. "Del?" Lily stood up and wondered over to the Cajun's cell. Paul stood up and began to make his way down While Lily peered in at the giggling man. "Look it Miz. Lily." He held up his hand, which contained the very same mouse which caused Percy so much grief not but a few days ago. Paul took one look and turned around, and Lily chuckled and sat on the ground before the Cell. "how about that." She laughed. "where'd you come from little fella?"

"His name Mr. Jingles" He told her, "He come sleep in my cell at night sometime." Del looked like a kid on Christmas with the mouse climbing across his arms and neck and hands as the Guards came to see that was going on. "Look boss." He sat up with a grin, "I done tame me that mouse."

"We see that" Paul nodded and Del grinned, "Watch dis, watch what he do." He stretches out his left arm. The mouse crawls over the top of his head, scampers along his arm to the wrist, turns around and scampers back. The guards just stand there, staring.

"Isn't that fantastic?" Lily pressed with a childish grin and Brutal look down at her, "not quite the word I would use, but it is something"

"Ain't he sumpthin now, aint Mr. Jingles smart?" Del urged them. "Mr. Jingles?" Paul question and Del nodded, "That his name, he whispered in my ear." He perked up, "Cap'n can I have a box for my mouse so he can sleep in here with me?"

"I noticed your English gets better when you want something." Paul noted and Del smiled, "wanna see what else he can do?" He asked and plucked the mouse off his shoulder. "Mr Jingles? We play fetch, we play fetch Mr. Jingles?" He set the mouse on the ground.

He tosses a spare empty thread spool across the floor and it bounces against the wall. The mouse goes after it like a dog after a stick and proceeds to push it back to the bunk, rolling it with its front paws all the way to Delacroix's feet. By now, the guard's jaws are hanging open and Lily clapped softly.

"He fetch it ever' time" Del explained, "watch, we do it again." Del tossed the spool and once again Mr. Jingles chased the wheel and rolled it back to Del.

"That a smart mouse Del, almost like a circus mouse." John said from his cell and Del laughed "A Circus Mouse, May qui, he just dat to, I get outta here and he make me rich, just see if he don't"

As the trick was repeated, Percy entered the Mile to see what was going on. The Cajun spotted the merciless guard and scooped up Mr. Jingles Protectively, holding the rodent to his chest as Percy peered in. "Well, well" He grinned. "Looks like you got yourself a new friend there Del." Percy noted and Del eyed him distrustfully, "Don' hurt'im" Del whimpered and Percy eyed Paul, "that the one I chase?" Paul nodded. "Yes it is, only Del says his name is Mr. Jingles."

"Is that so?"

Lily eyed him carefully, trying to read just what the hell was going on in the man's mind. She didn't trust Percy Wetmore as far as she could throw him. But she decided to test him. "Del was just asking for a box." She added casually, "I guess he thinks it will sleep in there with him or somethin'. Maybe keep it as a pet…." She looked up at him from her sitting position, "what do you think?"

Percy looked down at her and smirked, "you know, I think we oughta get an old cigar box and some cotton from the dispensary…" Lily waited for him to add something mean, spiteful, or lewd but he simply nodded, "yea that should do nicely"

Everyone shared the same look as the small man left and they all thought the exact same thing. _What in the fresh hell_? Paul shrugged, "Man said get a cigar box."

The guards dispersed and Lily retuned to John's Cell, the two still speaking little until Paul Beckoned her up to the front. "Yes Mr. Edgecomb?" She chirped and Paul stood up from the desk. "I just thought you should know, we are going to be getting a new inmate tomorrow. And for your safety, we can not have you on the mile while we're getting him squared away."

Lily opened her mouth to protest, but Paul stopped her, "now that's not to say that you can't come at all, the Inmate will be arriving at eight in the morning on the nose and until he is safely in his cell and locked up I want you to remain in that office." He pointed at the side room apart from the rest of the mile. "With the door locked until one of use comes to get you, am I clear?" Lily nodded.

"Now I'm serious, I noticed you've gotten friendly with Del down there and I want to impress upon you that not everyone on this block is a friendly as your friend John." Lily nodded, "Yes, Percy lectured me last night, and then Brutal in the car and then Dean this morning…."

"All under my instruction," he paused, "scept for Percy, that I'm kinda confused on… any way, In the office, door locked, not to move without my say so." Lily nodded for the third time, "Understood." She waited and Paul sighed, "Alright, proceed"

 **(The Next Day)**

"In" Brutal instructed as he opened the door to the office and swung his hand in the door. Lily raised her eye brows and crossed her arms, "A please would be nice."

"Fine, Please in."

Lily sighed and entered the office, Brutal closed the door and waited until he heard the click of the brass lock from behind the door. Lily stood in front of the door with her arms crossed and sighed. The rattle of the Prison truck beckoned her to the window. She pushed aside the shade and watched the truck rumble down the dirt path and up to the E Block building, then witnessed Percy exiting the truck and open up the back, then the three guards escorted the new Inmate to the door.

Within only a few moments of hearing the main door open Lily froze as a crazed screech echoed outside the door, a cross between a rebel yell and a dog being tortured, freezing everybody's blood in their veins. Lily rushed to the door and stared out the tiny glass window at the scene with her mouth agape in shock. The inmate had hooked his wrist chains around Dean's throat and was riding him like a bull at a rodeo. Yelling and hollering during the panic made Lily rattle the door knob before remembering it was locked. Yelling and whooping continued outside and Lily's eyes flashed around the room and landed on a glass cabinet on the back wall filled with firearms and hickory wood batons. She opened the cabinet and grabbed the one of the service pistols carefully, unfamiliar with the feel of a gun, and unlocked the door to peer out. Paul had his pistol trained on the cackling maniac and was urging Percy to take him down. Meanwhile Percy, brave as ever, was cowering in the door way.

" _ **Hit him Percy, God Dammit HIT HIM."**_

"Yea come on Percy hit me! Hit me Percy Hit me!" The inmate taunted Percy, still using Dean as a shield from Paul, but had his back turned to the office door. Lily didn't think twice (If she had she wouldn't have done it) and took the chance to come up from behind him and aim the Pistol at him. "Hey!" she barked. Wild Bill whipped around and was faced with the business end of a second gun, however the weapon wasn't what caught his attention.

He flashed her a grin full of crooked, yellow teeth. "Well, ain't you just the purdiest little…."

 _ **THWACK**_

Whatever sentence the Inmate had started was cut off by the sound of wood hitting skull. The lunatic went down like a sack of flour and Dean scrambled from the body gasping for air. The room froze for a moment with only the panting of breath to pierce the air. Brutal looked down at the inmate and Lily was shaking with an iron grip on the gun.

"We thought he was doped" Harry said, hauling himself up from behind the table. "Didn't we all think he was doped?" Percy nodded dumbly from the doorway. However Paul was Furious and barely reigning it in. "You didn't ask?" He hissed. "I guess that's not a mistake you'll be need to make again anytime soon now is it?"

Paul struggled to stand and grabbed the inmate's feet. "Grab his arms." He instructed Percy who paused in a daze. "God dammit Percy get your feet out of the cement and help me!"

Percy finally unfroze and he and Paul hauled the Lunatic into his cell and locked it. Meanwhile Brutal took a step forward to a stunned Lily. "You okay?" Lily didn't say anything she only swallowed hard and kept her eyes trained on the spot on the floor.

"Okay, easy, easy" He slowly crept up to her and eased the firearm out of her hands, "just give me this, com'on" He set the gun aside. Lily snapped out of it as soon as the gun was gone and looked around.

"Oh My God Dean!" she rushed forward, not giving Brutal a second look as she darted for the young man still on the ground. Brutal shook his head and went to help the others

Brutal, Harry, Paul and Percy slowly walked back to the front while Lily sat next to Dean and rubbed his back as he coughed and began to breathe normally. Brutal began to escort to dean to the infirmary while Percy made for the Warden's office.

Paul gasped in agony. "You okay?" Lily made her way over to him. "I thought I told you… to stay….in the office till I came….to get you." Paul puffed and groaned falling to his knees then landed face flat on the floor with his hands over his crotch, not really caring at this point. Lily knelt down after him slowly.

"Yea well…" Lily blew out a puff of air, "some Job you fellas got here." she peered in the cell where the new inmate was knocked out. Paul groaned and Lily looked down at him with curious concern, figuring the He was still winded from taking a blow to the family jewels.

"I'm gonna get you some Ice" she looked down at him awkwardly and walk out and down to the infirmary in the main prison.

Arriving she spotted Dean and Brutal and approached them. "How you feelin' cowboy?" she asked and Dean glanced at her, "I'll be alright." His throat was a gruesome bright red and was turning purple. After checking on Dean and filling a thin rubber bag with ice from the dispensary, she was on her way back with an ice pack wrapped in a thin cloth.

On the way she ran into Percy who had regained some color but was still trembling like a leaf in the wind.

"Alright there Boss?" she inquired, more out of politeness than genuine concern. "Yea" Percy tried to straighten up but the crack in his voice gave him away.

"After a scene like that…" she chuckled uneasily "I can't imagine wantin' to work in a place like this." She noted casually and Percy suddenly glared at her, "Did Paul set you up to get me to leave again?" He accused and Lily looked at him taken completely aback. "What, no!" she laughed, "what on Earth would give you that idea?"

Percy shrugged, suddenly embarrassed. "Nothin', never mind." Lily hummed and looked around awkwardly. Something was just off about Percy, it was like he could go from being some sort of sadistic creep to a jumpy mouse in two seconds flat. And it was hard to tell which his real personality was. Either way, it was clear he had a hair trigger temper and a raging inferiority complex that could set off at any moment. "So what do you know about him?" She asked suddenly, even if she didn't like Percy, she loathed awkward silences. "The New inmate I mean."

Percy shrugged, "I haven't read the file I only know what Edgecomb told me."

"Well what'd he do to end up on the Green Mile?"

"Murdered three people, One of them a pregnant woman."

Lily shook her head, They had arrived outside the E Block door and Percy unlocked it quickly, Dean and Brutal must have known a short cut were already inside and Percy seemed slightly reluctant to enter, whether he was afraid of the Inmate or his coworkers Lily couldn't tell but she's lay her money on a little bit of both. "Mr. Edgecomb?" she looked around, Brutal pointed in the office and Lily knocked on the door.

"Hmm?" Paul turned and Lily entered, "Ice?" she reminded him and Paul's eye flashed with realization, "thank you Miss Devereaux, but uh…" he paused, "It passed. But Dean might need some" Lily nodded and passed the ice pack off to Dean as she exited, who thanked her and pressed the pack to his beet red neck.

"Ice?" she asked and Dean nodded, "thanks, fast thinkin' with that baton." He acknowledged and Lily shrugged silently. "Mr. Edgecomb will probably chew me out for it later" Brutal snickered and nodded, "yea probably"

They spent the afternoon recovering from the episode but soon Wild Bill woke up and hollering about wanted to see the "cowardly son of a bitch" who hit him from behind.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **Please review!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Back! Disclaimer still applies, I'm only updating so much because it's the weekend. And welcome SailorSedna052, thanks for following!**

All day Lily kept a special eye on Paul, whose sudden recovery meant only one thing in her eyes.

"What?" John caught her staring at him with a mix of disapproval and admiration. "You know what." She accused him, "You helped him didn't you?" John looked down, knowing that Lily didn't like it when he healed people not on the brink of death, due to the strain it put on him. "I took it back…" he rumbled and Lily's stern face melted into an understanding smile. "John…" she sighed and rubbed his hand through the bars. "Just…. Don't take more than you can handle. Promise?"

John nodded and she smiled, "good"

"Hey"

Lily frozen and her soft face hardened like Ice covering a pond. The bastard across the block had only been there for four hours and she already disliked him…No _hated_ … NO! _**Loathed completely!**_

"Hey!" He whistled from the other side of the block, "Come on sweetheart, why the cold shoulder?" Lily didn't dignify his calls with response, being the only female on the block made her the primary target of his jibes. However she wasn't the _only_ victim because when Lily refused to react to his lewd jokes he caught Percy Wetmore in his crosshairs. The only two things that kept Percy from going off on the criminal was Lily's constant assurance that the redneck wasn't worth it and pure, petrifying _fear_.

"Awe, Come on kitten." Bill called, "don't be like that, why don't you come and pay Ol' Billy the Kid a visit?" Lily cast him a smoldering glare and flashed him a certain colorful gesture involving a single finger. "Oh now thas not very nice" Bill laughed and Lily turned back around. "you'll come 'round." He assured her.

"Don't pay him no mind Miss Lily." John told her. "Wasn't plannin' on it." She sighed and sat in front of the bars. "so I've been stayin' with Mr. Howell." She informed him, unsure why she hadn't told him yet. John thought and Lily paused, "And it's not what it sounds like" she added quickly. "what's it sound like?" John inquired and Lily froze. Even after all these years John would surprise her with things he did and didn't know, in some areas he would have extensive knowledge but in others he would know next to nothing. And sometimes one day he would Know nothing of a subject and the next he would be an expert

"Uh…" She drummed her fingers on her knee, "you know what, never mind. Pretend I didn't say anything." She waved it off and John nodded willingly. Del sat on the floor of his cell with his back pressed against the edge of the cot, tossing the spool gently and grinning as Mr. Jingles rolled it back. The skittering of the mouse recalled Lily's memory and she stood up and made for the Front desk, careful to say away from the Bill's Cell.

"Brutal?" she whispered, "Did you remember the… thing?" she whispered and Brutal looked up slightly from his work, "Huh?"

"You know…" she jerked her head back down the Mile, "The _Thing_ "

Brutal's face was totally blank and Lily rolled her eyes, " the _thing._ The thing for the _mouse_! That _Thing!"_ she repeated in a loud whisper and Brutal's eyes widened with realization, " _OH_ yea yea, it's uh…" he gestured to his lunch bag, "Perfect" She grinned and pulled a battered cardboard cigar box from the brown paper sack. Lily had bugged Brutal about it until he gave in, if only to get her to shut up.

She held the box in box hands and made for Del's cell, careful to avoid Wild Bill's outstretched hand, which for hours had been trying (and occasionally succeeding) to grab her skirt and pull on it as she passed. "Del." She whispered and the Cajun looked up from his caught, Mr. Jingles on his stomach.

"Brought you somethin'" she slipped the box through the bars and Del grinned, "Oh Merci, thank you kindly." He expressed and his eyes shined, "Now Mr. Jingles will be havin a place to sleep now." He slowly sat up and cupped his hand around the mouse. Del then looked at her curiously, "may Qui, Miss Lily. Bit ago, John Coffey, he grab Boss Edgecomb like he was hurtin'im. But after Boss was jus' fine. What John Coffey do to him huh?"

Lily looked around, "John is Special Del, he can do things. He can help people, sick people and people who are hurtin. Mr. Edgecomb must have been hurtin, because John says that he took away whatever was hurtin' him. Now he's all better." Del looked dumbfounded. "How he do dat?"

Lily shrugged, "I don't know."

Del hummed and nodded, "well, merci for the box, Miss Lily, Mr Jingles he thank you to." Lily nodded, "you're both welcome."

 _ **(The Next Day)**_

"I am going to _Kill_ that Red Neck son of a…."

"Oh would you shush!" Lily sat in a chair in the side off and watched Percy pace the floor with (Considering his stature) long, angry strides. Will Bill's taunts just kept coming and Lily had to give Percy credit for not throwing a major hissy fit in front of the other men. But that didn't stop him from doing it in front of the only woman.

After the first five minutes of ranting Lily had gotten pretty damn sick of it and eventually she threw aside the thin short story booklet she had in hand and stood up. The only reason she was in here was Brutal and Dean were out unloading a truck of supplies, John and Del were still asleep, and Percy _once again_ refused to allow her on the mile without supervision. Frankly she didn't want to go out there right now anyway due to the fact that Wild Bill was the only inmate awake.

Of all the days for Paul to call in sick.

"Where you going?" Percy asked as she brushed past him, "to get some air," she replied shortly, _and away from you_ she wanted very badly to add but figured that pissing him off any more could only end worse for her. The one good thing was he couldn't follow her because he had to stay and guard the Mile.

The morning was humid and the air was so thick with moister it was hard to breath But that didn't stop Lily from taking a deep breath as soon as she exited the building. Dean and Brutal worked just below where she stood on the elevated brick platform which led to the ground via a straight set of stone stairs. "Having fun boys?" she called down and Dean peered up at her, blocking the morning sun rays with his hand. "What are you doing out here?" He asked and Lily looked back at the now locked door.

"Percy was talking my ear off and I figured that if I didn't get out of there soon you'd have one new inmate and a dead body to deal with." Brutal looked up, "Well, as long as you're out here, wanna make yourself useful?" Lily shrugged and jogged down the stairs.

"what do you need?" She asked and Brutal picked up a clip board, "Dean and I'll Unload the truck, and I need you to make book on all the supplies." Lily nodded and took the clip board and pencil and wrote the name of everything the boys unloaded, sitting on the tail of the truck and occasionally ducking and moving so something could get out.

"Do you think it's really a good Idea for Percy to be alone on the Mile?" she asked suddenly and dean shrugged, "I don't reckon he can get into too much trouble." He responded, "Besides, there's any screamin' we'll hear it from here." Brutal grunted as he straightened his bent back after unloading a heavy box of something or other. "Did you hear Paul is thinking about putting Percy out front for the next execution?" he inquired and Dean nearly dropped a box of files.

"You're kiddin'" he gawked, "I think that bladder infection of his has spread to his brain." Lily frowned, "how can you do this job?" she asked, "even if they are the worst kind of people, they're people none the less." Brutal sighed and wiped his forehead, "Well, it does come with it's sleepless nights. But it's a job." Brutal said casually.

Lily bit her lips and scribbled on the pad, "have you ever had to execute someone you thought was innocent?" she inquired and Dean shook his head, "No."

"Say, if you did…" Lily followed up, "If you thought or better yet _knew_ a man on death row was innocent, would there be anything you could do?" Brutal looked at her and mulled over the odd question, "I don't think so, nothing less than a pardon from the governor can get a man off death row." Lily swallowed as her stomach turned ice cold. She wanted to tell them, she wanted to scream that John wouldn't hurt a fly much less two little girls. But she forced herself to remain quiet.

There was no point, if they couldn't do anything about it what was the use in telling them a man they would have to kill in the future was innocent of all charges. What was the point in making them feel that kind of guilt on their soul for the rest of their lives?

There was none.

And so she remained silent.

(Meanwhile)

Paul had traveled to Trapingus County to pay a visit to a Mr. Burt Hammersmith, who had been John Coffey's legal representation during his trial. The Visit drew to a close and Paul felt no better than he did when he arrived. Even if John Coffey hadn't done the crime, with this Lawyer it wasn't surprising he was found guilty. "Mr. Hammersmith, only last thing."

"Hm?" the man looked up from his chair on the back porch, "What can you tell me about Coffey's lady friend, Miss Devereaux?" Burt smiled a little, "Not much…" he Stood up. "After meeting her, I tried to get as much information on her as I could, figured if I did that I'd find more on Coffey."

Burt motioned for him to follow and led him into the house and into a back room office, "There was nothing in the Louisiana about on a Lily Devereaux, but then I tried the national registry" He opened his large wooden desk drawer and pulled out a slim envelope. "And found a missing persons report on a Miss Lilian Mary Devereaux of Wetmore Kansas, tiny tiny little town. Only about 600 people living there. Lived on a horse farm with her Mother, seven siblings, Mother Doris Liken, and Stepfather Henry Liken. The Mother reported to police that Lilian went missing on her eleventh birthday. Case was eventually closed ruling the girl as a runaway."

Paul cracked open the file and clipped to a case report was a black and white photograph of ten people in the back was an older looking woman next to a wiry, rat like man. There were three brawny teenage boys, two identical twins, and in the middle a young girl with an infant on her hip and a younger boy in hand. In pen a circle had been drawn around the Girl in the middle, her large eyes staring out at him, almost too big for her face and her small heart shaped mouth pulled in a frown.

"And you think this is Coffey's friend?" Paul inquired and Burt shook his head, "Not think, _know_ " He bit his lip and tapped the file. "Look in the back, after the Family left the station the oldest son brought the youngest boy, William, back down. He told the police he saw something the night she went ran away."

Paul flipped the pages and came across a transcript from an interview with the youngest child, William Killian.

 _Police Interview conducted by officer Shmit, Wetmore Police station, May 5 1928_

 _OS: William, do you know the difference between a truth and a lie?_

 _WK: Yes_

 _OS: You told your brother you saw something the night your sister ran away._

 _WK: Yes._

 _OS: What did you see?_

 _WK: I Saw Lily and Daddy in Lily and Avi's room._

 _OS: What were they doing in the room William?_

 _WK: They were on the bed, Lily was crying._

 _OS: Did you hear them say anything?_

 _WK: Lily said Daddy was hurting her, Daddy told her to be quiet or else mama would hear._

 _OS: Do you know why Lily was Crying William?_

 _WK: She was hurt, I saw blood._

 _OS: Where was the Blood?_

 _WK: On the Bed sheets, and on Lily's Nightgown._

 _OS:…William, can you tell me exactly how Your daddy and Lily were on the Bed?_

 _WK: Lily was on her back, Daddy was laying on top of her. The bed was squeaking and that's why I looked._

 _OS: How did you see? Was the Door open?_

 _WK: No, I looked through the key hole. Daddy does it all the time._

 _OS: Did you say anything to your Daddy after this happened?_

 _WK: Daddy said they were playing, Lily had a bad dream and he was taking care of her._

The Transcript ended and led on to an arrest Report on Henry Liken for the Rape of his step daughter, he was sentenced to Life in Prison. Paul nodded, "Thank you Mr. Hammersmith. Thank you very much." He began to hand it back to the Lawyer but he shook his head. "Keep it."

The two parted ways and Paul returned home around five o'clock, File in hand and mind on the transcript inside.

 _ **Remember to Review!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm Back Darling, And I got The Green Mile on DVD! I still own nothing though. Don't forget to review.**

The next Morning Paul returned to the Mile with a batch of Cornbread wrapped in a dish clothe. The fresh, warm smell filled the Mile and caught the attention of everyone in it. Well, _nearly_ everyone. Lily was resting with her back to the wall between the restraint room and John's cell. Her knees were drawn up near her chest with her arms drape over them, while her head rolled to one side in a light slumber.

She hadn't been sleeping well since this whole fiasco started, but for some easily pinpointed reason in the past few days her sleep cycle seemed to have come to a complete and total halt, for God's sake last night she paced Brutal's living room floor until three in the morning at which time Brutal told her to god the hell to sleep. She supposed it was because of the change in environment, going from dirt floors with her best friend to a couch…alone.

Brutal, at the front desk, sat up and sniffed the air as Paul passed. The thin man eyed the bulky blond and shook his head, pulling the loaf to the other side of his body, "Not for you." He informed him and walked down the Mile. The scent brought Del to the bars as well as Mr. Jingles. "Oh my my." He muttered as Paul reached John's Cell. John sat up on his cot and stared out at him.

"Smellin' me some cornbread" he said plainly and Paul nodded and spoke softly so no one else could hear. "It's from my missus, she wanted to thank you." John nodded thoughtfully, absorbing the notion then speaking up. "for what?"

"You know" Paul jerked his head and looked down at Lily. Pausing to wave his hand in front of her quickly before leaning forward in a whisper. "for helping me." John tilted his large bald head, "helpin' you with what?"

"you know…" Paul motioned discretely at his groin and John picked up on the hint. "Oooh" he paused a beat, "was your Missus please?" Paul nodded, thinking back. "several times" Below him Lily chuckled softly and Paul looked down on her in surprise, thinking she was laughing at him. A small smile crossed her face as her head ducked a little.

"How long has she been like that?" Paul inquired realizing she was still asleep. "A little while now" John looked down at his tired friend, "she ain't been sleepin good." Paul hummed, "she tell you that?"

"No sir boss" John shook his head, "I's can feel it, I's can feel her worryin." Paul stared at him trying to figure out if that was another part of his power or if he was been metaphorical. "Well, here" he handed the larger man the bread. "Oh my John." Del called, " I can smell that from over here I surely can."

John eyed Paul questioningly, "Can I give Del and Mr. Jingles some?" he asked and Paul shrugged. "This is yours John, you can do with it as you please."

John scooped up a handful of cornbread and handed it to Paul, "this here's for Del and Mr. Jingles" Paul nodded and delivered it while John knelt down and tapped Lily through the bars. "Miss Lily?"

Lily groans softly and blinked, "yea?" she cooed, half dazed with sleep. "Here, this's for you" Lily looked down at the little yellow square of bread and looked up at him curiously, "Its corn bread…"

"I know what it is John…" she laughed and took it gently, "I was just trying to figure out where you got it." John sat on the floor beside her. "Boss Edgecomb's missus make it, for helpin' him." Lily nodded. "Oh for his _little problem_."

"Hey, what about me, Imma get some to ain't I?" Bill hollered down the mile and John gave Paul a look that very clearly said _Do I have to?_

"It's yours John, as you please" Paul shrugged again and John nodded, "I think I'll just keep the rest fo' myself" John smiled like a big kid on Christmas as he took a big bite and Bill made himself known _again._ "Hey! HEY! Don't you hold out on me! You big dummy nigger"

Well _that_ certainly snapped Lily out of her half sleepy haze and she nearly shot off the floor had Paul not beat her to it and stormed down toward him, hitting the tip of his baton on the bars. "oooh, here comes the boss man." Wild Bill chuckled and Paul glared at him, "you will keep a civil tongue on my Mile."

Bill didn't wait to spit in Paul's face and grinned, Paul fumed but kept his temper where it belonged. He wiped the spit away and glared at the inmate, "you get that one for free. But that's the last one."

He walked down to the front desk and Bill hollered after him. "I guess I'll just have to PAY OUT for the rest then huh?" he laughed and Lily glared at him down the mile. "Miss Lily?" she hummed. "you're burnin again." She looked at John and sighed, trying to cool down. "sorry John"

Burning was what John used to describe when Lily's anger was so hot he could feel it radiate off of her. John was meek enough for the both of them but Lily could have a temper to rival an entire Navy regiment during war time. For example, one time a man cat called her along the road and she ignored him for a good while, but once he turned his foul mouth toward John she walked straight up to him and slapped him so many times it sounded like applause.

However if her temper got too Hot, John could feel it in whatever way he did. He never really explained it to her, but the last thing Lily wanted in the world was to ever hurt John, so for his sake she tried to keep it in check. "How you been John, How you been feelin?" she inquired. "I'm jus' fine Miss Lily." John nodded, taking another bite of cornbread.

"Good, that's good"

"you oughtn't worry Miss Lily" John told her, "you don't have to worry no more." Lily leaned on the wall and rolled her head to the side to face him and a small sad smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "I can't do that John." She whispered. "I'm always gonna be worried 'bout you."

The urge to sleep now lost, Lily stood up and brushed off her dress. Having owned that single dress for two years it was becoming quite dirty and worn but she didn't mind at all, it covered her semi-modestly and that was all that mattered. Slight pressure on the toe of her shoe made her look down and find Mr. Jingles sitting on her toe. She knelt down and picked up the rodent with a cupped palm.

"Hey there stranger" she whispered and allowed the mouse to climb up her arm to her shoulder and settle at the base of her neck where he tried to burrow into her curls. She giggled slightly as his long whiskered tickled the shell of her ear and the sensitive skin on her neck, "Stop it" she muttered and pulled him off and walked him back over to Del's cell. "you Lost this" she set Mr. Jingles down and his scurried back into the cell and rested on the toe of Del's shoe.

(/)

Well it wasn't long before Wild Bill was causing more trouble. Around noon Harry walked down the Mile, clip board in hand, doing cell checks. However he didn't get very far into it before his leg was hit with a long stream of piss from Wild Bill's cell, followed by the Criminal's whooping with laughter. Harry Jumped back in shock and Bill laughed as Paul and Brutal came running. "do you believe this?" Harry pointed at him incredulously. "Son of a Bitch _pissed_ on me!" Lily watched this from the end of the block and cleared her throat a little to get Paul's attention then jerked her head a little toward the restraint room door with a knowing smirk. Paul nodded and nudged Brutal, "Hey Brute, haven't we been meanin to clean out that room?"

Soon a stream of guards borrowed from neighboring blocks came to and fro, toting along file cabinets, desks, chairs, paint cans, and hauling them out the door. Lily watched the movers go as Bill heckled the Guards from the safety of his cell, "Hey, Hey what's this Movin' day? Ya'll wanna come in here and dust a lil?" He grinned, "you can shine my knob for me ifs ya like?" He spotted Lily watching and decided to take part in one of his favorite past times. "Say Ain't cleanin girls' work? Come one Kitten" He hollered. "If you can't cook an' clean there's only one other thing you're good for!"

Lily didn't even flinch, she knew Wild Bill wouldn't be laughing for much longer. Paul and Brutal Approached the cell with keys, and a canvas straightjacket. Brutal pulled out his hickory baton and tapped it in his palm. Bill grinned and stepped away from the bar, "you can come in here all you like, but you'll be goin' out on yer backs" He pulled off his thin belt and wrapped it around his fist. "Billy the kid'll guarantee you that." He eyed brutal and made boxing motioned, "C'mon fuckstick, no sneakin' up on me this time. We'll go man to man."

Only that wouldn't be necessary as Paul and Brutal unlocked the door then parted to reveal Harry holding a giant fire hose, with a challenging expression that turned into a smirk as Bill's face fell.

"Piss on _me_?" He turned the knob and fired a jetstream of water at the criminal. Thrown back by the bone jarring force of the water Bill yelled and cursed incoherently, trying to fend off the liquid until he collapsed in a heap and they cut the water.

After being lugged out of his cell they got the jacket on him and Brutal hauled him to his feet. "C'mon Wild Bill, Little walky walky."

"hey don't you call me that!" Bill thrashed in the coat violently, "Wild Bill Hickock wasn't no range rider, He was just some bushwackin' John Law! Dumb sonovabitch sat with his back to the door and was kill by a drunk!" Brutal chuckled and held him tight, "Oh my suds and body a History lesson. Just goes to show you never know what you'll get when you come to work on the green mile." He grinned, "thank you Wild Bill"

Boy did that ever set him off! Bill howled and threw himself at Brutal who rolled his eyes and grabbed him, tossing him back to Paul with a bored expression. Paul continued to propel his toward the restraint room and Bill stopped failing when he realized where he was intended to be put and shook his head.

"C'mon I'll be good! Honest Injun I will! C'mon now!" when he saw they weren't to be swayed He fell to the floor, spasming and drooling like he was having a seizure. "Christ He's pitching a fit." Harry said warily and Paul grunted and kept dragging. "He'll be fine boys trust me on this." He and Brutal tossed him head first into the room and closed the door quickly before Bill could start throwing himself against the cushioned wall.

"All I wanted was me a little corn bread you motherfuckers!" He yelled at the top pf his lungs. "All I wanted was a lil cornbread!"

Lily walked to the front with the men and looked at Paul, "How long'll you leave'im in there?" she asked, knowing the answered wouldn't be long enough. "Probably until tomorrow morning. That's protocol anyway." Lily nodded and looked around and noticed something off.

"Say, anyone seen Percy today? She asked, realizing she hadn't seen the nuisance all day. No sooner had the words left her mouth did the aforementioned guard round the corner, that constant smugly annoyed look on his face. "you just had to mention it didntcha?" Brutal muttered and Lily was reminded of a phase her mother had been rather fond of.

 _Speak not the Devil's name, Lest he come._


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm Back! I still don't own Green Mile or any of it's characters. By the way, I've come up with another fanfiction idea for the Green mile and I might start it after I finish this one. PS: This chapter will include some disturbing themes that tie into Lily's back story from chapter four that may squick some people so just be aware of that. I will Put a little Warning with in the text so you know when to skip.**

Well, It wasn't long before Wild Bill was up to his old tricks. The next day Paul and Brutal opened the door of the restraint room and found Wild Bill on the floor with his head hanging from a limp neck. The convict hauled his head up peered at the guards, looking ragged and tired.

"I learnt my lesson" He said in a drained voice, "I'll be good."

He offered a weak smile and he was hauled back to his cell and striped of the canvas straight jacket. Lily was surprised that he didn't go straight back to his little games, but figured the absolute isolation provided by the restraint room had damped his mood a little bit.

Meanwhile, Lily was still staying with Brutal and by now it wasn't just Percy who was starting to connect the dots, even if those dots didn't exist. But at least Dean, Harry, and Paul had the decorum not to bring it up. Del did mention it once to Lily though, figuring that if no one else would, he'd address the elephant in the room.

"So, was the situation?" he lay flat on his stomach on the thin cot and Lily sat in front of his cell bars. "'tween you and Boss Howell huh? Was goin' on?" Lily cast her eyes up and looked at him through her lashes curiously. "whaddya mean?" she said, almost in a warning tone. "C'mon now Miz Lily." Del shook his head, "I ain't the brightest fella, But when a good lookin gal stays with a fella like Boss Howell for as long as you have" He waved his finger at her and with smirk. "well…"

Lily rolled her eyes, "Honestly Del, I expect better from you." She scolded, "aint nothing goin' on between me and Boss Howell. We are two friends, who happen to be male and female, nothing more." Del nodded, eyebrows raised, "if you say so"

Lily fully looked up, "I _do_ say so." She said rather tartly.

She was getting sick and tired of the insinuation, it was one thing for Percy to do it. He was an asshole, It was his nature. However, despite being in death row and having limited English comprehension Del had proven himself a rather interesting character. Lily never asked what he was put in jail for because she knew that if he had done something horrific it would ruin the mutual friendship they had.

They were interesting these men, if you gave them the chance. All but John deserved to be in there, there was no two ways about it, however if you could force yourself to look past the crimes then you would see men just like any other. All with Stories, all with former lives beyond the brick walls of Cold Mountain and the Green Mile. Another thing that Lily had discovered was that nearly everyone looked quite a bit older than they actually were.

Paul was Forty four years old with a wife named Janice, whom he called Jan and a grown son who was off in the capital going to school. Dean was twenty three with a pretty wife of his own and two young children. Harry was by far the oldest, nearing fifty with two grown daughter who were married now. Percy was twenty one, only a few months older then Lily herself.

But most surprising was Brutal, who looked like he was pushing mid to late thirties while being twenty five years old. On their rides to and from the Prison , Lily had learnt quite a bit about the second largest man of the block.

He was Twenty five years old, he attended Louisiana State University and played football while there. Tackle, No surprise there. Also his nickname couldn't have been further from the truth, Unless provoked Brutus Howell was a relatively passive and mild-mannered fella.

However, The boys never seemed to know much about Lily or John, beside Paul, but there was no way he was bringing that up. The two seemed to be a mystery, wrapping in shadows and dipped in illusion, If they ever tried to ask Lily where she came from, why, or how, her story changed every time.

"Born in Missouri, Mama and Daddy couldn't take care of all of us so I left."

"Fella did me wrong back in Texas, ran off with an old girlfriend after I left home for him."

"Family traveled all over the nation, ramblin' around like gypsies"

"Didn't know my parents, grew up in an orphanage in Montana."

"Went Chasing the limelight up in New York until the Market crashed…."

She went from an only child to ten siblings. Two Parents, to a single mother, to no parents at all. She either ran off on her own, or with a man. There was no telling which was true and eventually they just stopped asking.

Well… most of them did.

"Indiana huh?" Percy tailed Lily through the hall as she toted a box of files for Paul back to the Mile. Running Errands kept her busy when she wasn't watching after John. "Yep" Lily replied shortly and popped her lips on the "P". Percy knew her stories changed from day to day and since he caught on he's been trying to catch her in a lie. "What part?"

Lily pushed at door open with her hip and held it open with her toe as she lugged the box, "Muncie" she told him coldly. "Huh, farm?"

"Cattle ranch."

"Family?"

"Only child"

"Hm."

Oh, They were a chatty bunch those two.

Lily set the box on the front desk once they got to the Mile and looked down it to see Paul and Brutal standing in front of the restraint room door. Brutal had some kind of nasty looking brown mush splattered on his face and shoulder. One name was on every one's mind

 _Wild Bill_

As the two walked down the mile, Lily handed Paul the files and Brutal veered off the change quickly. "What happened to him?" Lily asked curiously, "Wild Bill happened." Paul grunted and began to rummage through the thin and thick folders and pulled out a single slip of white paper with a short bit of black text on it.

 **Date Of Execution: Edward Delacroix**

"Damn" Paul shook his head, disappointed that the old convict's number was finally coming up. "What?" Lily looked up, Percy had left again trying to avoid work. Paul hesitantly looked down the mile at Del's cell and passed her the document. "Ah shit" she sighed and scanned the rest of the page.

"Two Days from now." Paul grumbled, "are you really going to let him?" Lily asked and Paul looked at her, "Meaning?" Lily looked around and down the hall quickly before returning to the Desk, "Are you honestly goin to let Percy supervise this one?" she asked in a low whisper. Paul looked around and beckoned her into his office.

Locking the door behind them he sighed. "Yes I am" he said in a still hushed voice. "Paul I'm sure you have your reasons." She began, "But don't you think you've taken a large leap away from your good senses?" Paul shook his head slowly, "All Percy wants to do is watch one up close, once he gets his chance he will be transferring to Rock Ridge Mental Hospital, to an administrative position."

Lily let out a short bitter laugh, "A Loony Bin, as if those poor bastards didn't have enough to worry about."

They stood in silence for a moment before Lily piped up again, "I want to do something for him."

"Percy?

" _No!_ Del" she corrected. "Convict or not, he's a decent human being. I want him to have some sort of happiness before he goes." Paul nodded in agreement. "What did you have in mind?"

 _ **(The Next Day)**_

Paul and Brutal appeared at the bars of Del's cell backed by Harry, Dean, and Lily who was looking like she actually put some effort into her appearance today. Del looked up as the cage door opened and Paul stepped in. "Grab your things Del, It's a big day for you and Mr. Jingles." Del peered at him curiously. "Whatchu talking 'bout?" he asked and sat up and Brutal smiled. "Some big people heard about your Mouse Del. Wanna see him perform. Not just guards either. Politician all the way from the state capital I believe."

Lily grinned. It was perfect, Del didn't have any family to visit him so this would get him off the Mile while Paul, Dean, Harry, and Percy ran the rehearsal.

Del dressed in his best (Still stained) shirt and looked at Paul, Harry, and Dean. "you boys comin?" he asked and Harry shook his head. "Nah, we've got other fish to fry just now Del. But you knock'em through a loop, right?"

"Knock'em through a loop Del" John boomed from the other side, pressed up against the bars. "Jus' like mr. Harry Says." Lily smiled at Del and Brutal and she led him out the door. Percy was working Desk duty and rolled his eyes as they past and Lily nudged his shoulder and pressed a finger to her lips.

The universal sign for _Say one word and I swear on God and sunny Jesus I'll shove my foot so far up your rear end you'll be tasting rubber._

After they left Toot emerged from the office where he had been hiding and they began to rehearse. Meanwhile Half a dozen Guards and their wives shuffled around a small storage area in the main building. Bill Dodge fixed the tie of one of the janitors who grumbled under his breath. "Been sweepin floors for ten years, never had to wear no damn tie before." Bill shrugged. "Well you're the V.I.P today Earl so just shut up."

Lily went in first to make sure everything was ready before waving in Del and Brutal. Del stared out over the crowd looking shocked, scared, and delighted. Lily sat in the front row and nodded encouragingly at Del who smiled and pulled Mr. Jingles from his front pocket along with the old wooden thread spool.

"Messieurs et Mesdames, Bienvenue au cirque de mousie." Del set Mr. Jingles down on the barrel and Lily clapped a little, urging the rest to do the same which they did.

The show went on, Mr. Jingles rolled his spool back and forth for them and Lily led the crown in applause, laughing at the proper moments and by the time they were down an Hour had passed and the crowd filed out and Lily Actually hugged Del when all had left.

"You did great" She assured him. Del was glowing with pride and Mr. Jingles clawed up his sleeve and on his shoulder. "we'd better get back now" Brutal ushered them out. The other guards were waiting in the Mile and looked back as Lily and Del entered, tailed by Brutal who carried the spool and box.

"Well?" Paul asked. "Oh, they Love Mr. Jingles" Del explained, "They laugh, 'n they cheer, 'n they clap"

"Well you both preformed beautifully Del" Lily patted his shoulder. Lily spotted Percy and expected him to rain on Del's parade, A large grin on his face that she didn't quite trust and Percy laughed. Only it was a genuine laugh, not a mocking, hollow chuckle.

"well that's just aces." Percy clapped his hands together. "you done good Old timer. We're happy for you." Del eyed this new and slightly eerie Percy with merited distrust. Lily was taken aback by the man's new demeanor and waited for him to slip back into his icy, taunting sneer. Atleast she knew what to expect from that one.

The laughing kept going until Del joined in and Percy finally decided he had had enough of being Mr. Nice guy and mock lunged at Del with a snarl, causing the Cajun to jump back and trip over Brutal's shoe. He fell to the floor with a crack to the back of his head and Mr. Jingles shaken from the jolt when scrambling down the Mile.

"Percy you shit" Brutal growled and hauled Del to his feet. Lily walked up beside Percy and cleared her throat and looked at him expectantly. Percy rolled his eyes and pasted that phony grin back on. "Del you numb wit, I didn't mean nothin' by it I…"

Lily watch his closely and noticed he was drifting far too close to Wild Bill's Cell, Most of all she noticed the Convict was eyeing Percy like a piece of meat and had braced himself on the wall like a sprinter getting ready to dart off at the whistle.

"PERCY" She yelled at him barreled forward and Bill pushed off the wall and grabbed for the Small Guard with a menacing gleam in his eyes. Lily, no longer really thinking about what she was doing, shoved Percy roughing out of the way. But not before Wild Bill got a handful of his waist band and a handful of Lily's brown hair.

Once Percy squealed like a little girl thinking he was going to die and the waist band of his trousers and underwear where a hair's breadth of being pulled down Bill let him go with a maniacal laugh and Pinned Lily to the Bars.

 _ **(OKAY, HERES YOUR WARNING, DISTURBING THEMES AHEAD, PROCEDE AT YOUR OWN RISK)**_

Pistols were drawn instantly, and Lily squeaked, trying to fight her way out of Bill's grip and ended up whimpering in terror As Wild Bill stroked her hair through the bars. "Awe ain't you sweet." He chuckled, "Pushin ole' limp noodle out the way, I knew you'd get sweet on Ol' Bill the Kid" His arm not currently wrapped around her neck in a chokehold slithered down to her stomach making Lily feel like she was going to vomit. "Wharton!" Paul yelled, taking aim at the man.

"Still I think I'd rather fuck his asshole then your pussy, too loose from all the bangin' you've been doin' round here." Bill's arm reach up and squeezed her chest making her nearly cry out sheer terror. This pounding in her head and painful thumping on her heart had only come at one other time, a time she tried so desperately to forget but still brought her from dead sleeps in nightmares in the middle of the night. She could see it, clear as it. She could see him, and she could see herself. And she could feel it again and again.

" _WHARTON"_

Bill let her go and pushed her away from the cell with his hands up. "I let'er go! I's Just Playin!" He laughed. "I'd never hurt a hair on her purty little head" Lily darted for the opposite cell, breath coming out fast and loud almost like sobs. All the fire arms still trained on Bill, Del looked down at Percy and started to Laugh shrilly. Everyone else looked at Del. "Lookit, He done piss him pants!" Del cackled and Percy looked down at the large dark stain spreading in his pants. "Look what the big man done!"

Brutal Pushed Del in his cell and locked it and the Cajun pressed his face against the bars. "He bus' other people wid 'is stick, mais oui some mauvais homme, but someone touch him, he make water in his pants jus' like a baby"

Brutal hit the bars with his baton and glared, "Del!" the man quieted down, "Learn when to shut up" Brutal warned him and Percy looked around desperately, a thick bright red blush flooding his whole face. Paul stepped forward but Percy brushed off his hand and looked around at their awkward faces, except for Lily who didn't even seen coherent to what was happening around her.

"You tell anyone about this, I'll get you all fired. I swear that to God!" Brutal swallowed, "what happens on the Mile, stays on the Mile" Everyone was silent except Del, who did little to cover his snickers. "You keep laughin' you French fried faggot" Percy barked at him, but somehow the voice wasn't at self-confident as it was this morning, "you just keep laughin'"

Del watched him go and grinned, "Wetmore a good name for you!" He hollered after him.

Brutal Looked down at Lily, who had fallen to her rear with her knees pulled up to her face and arms wrapped around them. "Lily?" He knelt down and tucked away his baton. She didn't respond, she didn't make a single noise, not one sniffle, not one sob. She sat as still at a marble statue.

He reached out a little, but as soon as the tip of his finger even brushed her shoulder she jerked away in near panic she pressed her back against the bars of the cell and stared at him with wide, hysterical eyes. No one moved, Not one person. Even Wild Bill stared at her, wondering what she might do.

"Miss Lily." A deep booming voice called down the block, "Miss Lily" Lily heard him, but it was like hearing a voice at the end of a very very long tunnel. She griped the iron bar and struggled to pull her self up from the floor. She looked a bit like a toy marionette whose strings were too long and kept slacking. Brutal and Dean Moved to help her but John told them not to. Don't touch her. She don't like to be touched.

Lily dragged herself over to John's cell and stared at him with blank, misty eyes. John Reached out a grabbed her hand and she tried to jerk away, not recognizing touch as good anymore. John shushed her gently and rubbed her small pale hand with both of his giant ones.

He closed his eyes as her pain and fear flowed into him. Normally she would have stopped him but now she couldn't. He searched his mind and he pushed the good memories they had shared into her mind. The warmth flowed up her arm and into her head and through her body, she saw golden flashes of happiness. Walking down the roads with John, Laughing and Joking and sleeping under clear, moonless night skies. Lily teaching John the constellations, Big dipper, Signus, Cassiopeia, Perseus.

But on the outside nothing changed. Unlike with Paul's infection, medically nothing was wrong. He couldn't take anything back, but he could give her everything good. Soon all Lily could feel was comforting warmth, it was as if everything that had just happened had been wiped away like marks on a chalk board. John left go of her hand and Lily was left standing with her eyes closed and swaying on her feet.

Brutal stepped forward first and reached out hesitantly, not wanting to spook her again. John nodded for him to touch her and Brutal set his hand on her shoulder, she was warm, like she had a fever coursing through her body. He shook her gently and her knees went limp under her, causing Brutal to quickly catch her. The entire Cell block was in silence.

"Brutal, you and Dean get her to the Infirmary. Harry, I need you to inform the Warden, and uh… try to make it sound as sane as possible." Harry nodded and headed for the door, stopping to hold it open for Dean and Brutal, who each supported one of Lily's arms.

Once they had left Paul slowly walked over to John Coffey and stared at him. "What did you do?" He asked. "I made her forget." John said plainly. "She'll sleep and she'll be wakin up soon, and she won't remember what Wild Billy done to her" Paul marveled and questioned, "it wasn't like before, not like with me. You didn't get sick." John shook his head.

It was true, he didn't even break a sweat during his ritual. "No Sickness inside her, Just pain. Pain she been runnin' 'way from for a long time now." Paul though back to the transcript from the Wetmore County Police Department. "Her Step-Father. Henry Liken"

"Lily's step-daddy bad, hurt her and scare her. That's when she run away" John explained. "Wild Billy, He grabbed her like her Step-daddy did, scared her so bad she couldn't speak, she couldn't understand." Paul looked at the door. "will she remember that, Her step father?"

" I couldn't take that away." Joh sounded disappointed "It's too old, too hard, it's a part of her now, part of her heart" Paul nodded, it was all he could do. John looked around and looked at Wild Bill's Cell which was silent for once. Paul followed his gaze and glared at the Convict's cell.

Harry Arrived back and Paul armed him with the keys and the hose and they hauled Wild Bill kicking and cursing into the Restraint room. And then they waited in awkward silence for Dean and Brutal to come Back. Both agreeing not to speak of what just happened.

 **Right, so I did some research on PTSD in Sexual abuse victims before writing this, and I know Percy getting grabbed if supposed to be his instant karma but I wanted to be able to sneak some Characterization for Lily in there, I felt she was becoming a bit one note and since she's always been this strong, bring it on, hard shelled character I figured it wouldn't hurt making her a little but venerable in some aspects of her life.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm back, Sorry for the wait but my week had been positively INSANE, but now I'm ready to go so enjoy! I still only own Lily.**

While Harry and Paul wrangled Wild Bill into the restraint room, Brutal and Dean were setting a still semi-unconscious Lily on a think hospital cot. "What do you reckon John Coffey did to her?" Dean said as he slid his arm out from under Lily and Brutal shrugged, still extremely puzzled by the whole situation from Lily going in to shock in the first place to her passing out after John Coffey held her hand.

"I don't know Dean, maybe the whole thing was just too much for her." Dean looked at him skeptically, in the past weeks Lily had proven herself more than capable to hold her own so it was a little hard to believe that this would rattle her so much that she would just completely shut down. "I know what you're thinkin'" Brutal sighed and rolled his shoulder, taking a step back away from the hospital bed. "But I don't think she's as tough as she makes herself out to be, she's been through a lot recently"

Dean nodded, "True enough," He looked down at her and frowned a little as she still looked drained and tired. "One of us should stay with her, for safety's sake ya know" Brutal nodded in agreement, "yea uh," He shifted a little as the two mentally sparred over who would stay and who would go. "You go" Brutal finally said, "I'll stand watch."

Dean didn't argue and left quickly was Brutal pulled up an uncomfortable metal folding chair and sat near the foot of the bed. He watched her silently, her chest moved very little with each breath and he sighed.

"I'll tell you what you certainly know how to leave an impression." He smiled a little, never had such an uproar occurred on the Mile before she came around. Well Accept Percy, but he was more of an annoying Liability then an Uproar. Speaking of Percy, God Dammit.

The thing with the little twerp was you never knew how he was going to react to something, and part of him worried about Him being put out front for Del tomorrow.

The Phone rang at the front desk of the Infirmary and a few minutes later a male nurse approached him, "Call for you from E Block" He informed him and Brutal stood up with a grunt and picked up the receiver. "Brutal? It's Paul. Has Miss Devereaux woke up yet?" Brutal looked over his should at the cot and shook his head, "Nope, still out cold."

"Good, Look we got it covered down here so stay down there with her until she does and when she wakes up don't tell her anything about what happened." Brutal squinted in confusion, "Don't you think that's something she'll remember?"

"Look, John Coffey did something to her when he held her hand and apparently she won't remember a thing when she comes round so just don't say anything to her." Brutal nodded, "Alright Paul" He hung up and frowned, several questions buzzing around his head.

Number one, What had John Coffey done?

Number two, How do we know he did ANYTHING? She could have just fainted.

And number three: Why was Paul trusting a Death Row inmate in the first place?

Well that didn't matter now as Lily groaned in the cot behind him, catching his attention. She rolled in her side and ducked her head down, covering her eyes from the light. "Hey there" He knelt down by the cot.

"Who hit me with a truck?" she moaned and Brutal grinned, "you uh…" he paused a moment to come up with a convincing lie. "Wild Bill grabbed at Percy and you pushed him out of the way. Wild Bill snatched ya and you hit your head on the bars pretty hard, knocked you out cold." Lily sat up slowly and blinked at him, having absolutely no memory of anything after Del and Mr. Jingle's Act.

"uh, Doc says you probably won't remember a thing for a while." Brutal informed her before she could ask any questions. "well" Lily stood up and wobbled on her feet a little, "whoa"

Brutal held her arms as she steadied herself. "So I pushed Percy out the way? Any idea what may have possessed me to do such a stupid thing?" Brutal shook his head, "Eh well." She sighed and not bothering to push his hands down. "Que sera sera"

"What does that mean?"

"I don't know" Lily shrugged, "Heard it from a Spanish Fella in Texas, I think it means something like, I don't know, shit happens?" Brutal actually laughed at that. "I like that" He looked around, "think you can walk?" Lily looked down, "let go of my arms and we'll find out."

Brutal looked down, not realizing he was still grasping her arms. "Sorry" He muttered and released her and grinned and looked up at him, "don't be" She side stepped him and walked a few feet to find that she was quite steady now.

"Let's go then." Brutal followed her, "are you sure you don't want to stay a moment? I mean you just woke up and…" she turned around quickly with that clever grin, "I think I can handle it."

They arrived back at E Block to Paul and Del debating as to what would happen to Mr. Jingles after tomorrow. They didn't pay much attention to the woman approaching other than a nod. Paul suggested That Dean's son take care of him and Del shook his head, "How could a boy be trusted with Mr. Jingles. Maybe forget to feed him, and got to keep up with his trainin he's just a boy."

Paul nodded and Brutal leaned on the cell bars. Paul thought a moment and sighed, "Alright. I'll take him them" Brutal stifled a chuckle and Del grinned but shook his head again, "Merci Beaucoup, thank you kindly but…" he sighed, "you live out in the woods, and Mr. Jingles he be scared to live out in the big woods."

Del Tossed the wooden spool for the mouse again and looked back up. Lily thought and considered offering to care for him herself but knew Del would not tolerate his beloved companion to live on the open road. "What about MouseVille" Brutal said suddenly and Lily looked up at him curiously but he nodded. "Mouseville?" Del asked and Brutal nodded. "Tourist attraction down in Florida, Tallahassee I think right Paul?"

Paul picked up on Brutal's ruse as did Lily and nodded, "oh yes, it's just a few miles away from dog university" Lily Looked at him with a gaze that said _don't push it_ "You think they'll take Mr Jingles. You think he has the stuff?"

"Might" Paul nodded, "he's plenty smart"

Del swallowed, "What is this, Mouseville?" He inquired questioning. "Tourist attraction I said" Brutal reiterated. "they got this big tent you go into…"

"You have to pay?" Del interrupted. "you shittin me, course you pay. Dime a piece, two cents for the kids."

"For the kids" Paul affirmed and Del looked at both of them. Unseen by all, Percy was drifting up the Mile, Silent, listening to all that was said. "And inside the tent there's this mouse city made out of boxes and toilet paper rolls..."

The Idea was getting more and more attractive to Del, who tossed the spool for Mr. Jingles again. "plus they got the Mouseville All-Star Circus. There's mice that swing on trapeze, mice that roll barrels, mice that stack coins."

Del laughed, "That's it!" he agreed, "That's the place for Mr. Jingles." He picked up the rodent, "yous gonna be a circus mouse after all. Gonna live in a mouse city down in Florida." He set him down and tossed the spool again only this time it bounced awkwardly off the wall and rolled out of the cage. "Wup, there he go" Del watched Mr. Jingles skitter out and across the floor after the spool.

None paid any attention until a foot step harkened them to turn just in time to see Percy's large work boot come down on the unsuspecting rodent. Del was on his feet and lunged forward with an earthshattering wail. Lily's heart dropped to her stomach as she covered her mouth as a soft yet distinct crunch was heard.

Paul and Brutal Held Del Back and Pushed him back into his cell and locked it as Del yelled profanities at the guard. Percy pulled his boot away and Lily stared at the twitching corpse of the mouse in a small pool of red blood. Paul stared and Him and Percy gave the coldest smirk he could, "I knew I'd get him eventually, It was only a matter of time really"

He strolled off down the mile, all looking at him in shock, Lily was the first to snap out of it and stormed after him like a demonic bat from the deepest pit of hell.

She caught up to him half way out the Mile, Still within the range of sight if the guards but John Coffey called their attention away. "Give him to me" he stuck his hand out of the bars, "give him to me while that still might be time "

While the attention was pulled away from them Lily grabbed Percy's arm and jerked him back with surprising strength. But that might have just been adrenaline.

"What the _FUCK_ is wrong with you?!" She roared. She didn't bark, she didn't snap, she didn't even yell, the level of anger that came out of her mouth could only be described as a _roar_ to rival that of a lioness. "Don't get all worked up Sugar" Percy condescended and Lily all but pounced at him. " _Don't Call Me That!_ " Percy actually took a step back that time, more than a little surprised. "Do you think it's fuckin _FUNNY?!_ " she barked, feeling her face heating up. "Do you think this is a fuckin' _Game!?"_

They'd backed up far enough to be out of the range of sight of the other men and in the hallway leading to the execution room

Percy smirked at her and turned his back to her, walking for the room "It was only a mouse Sweetheart, don't get all shook up about it." Lily was overcome with rage and stormed up right behind him and forcibly jerked his shoulder back as they entered the room bearing Ole Sparky , "Don't you walk away from me you lousy, gutless son of a…."

But she never got to finish her insult because Percy did the one thing he had wanted to do the first time she shot her smart mouth off at him.

He Slapped her.

Back hand, across the face, hard enough to cause her head to whip to the side and send her staggering on her feet. But Percy made one fatal error, he struck her just in time for Paul and Brutal to come in ready to tear him a new one. Paul was shocked yes, But Brutal….

Brutal was _pissed._

He started to storm forward but Paul stopped him.

Percy spotted them and rolled his eyes, "Oh don't start in on me." He stopped them, "it was just a mouse, never belonged here in the first place" Paul shoved his hands in his pockets as Brutal closed the door slowly. "The mouse is fine" Paul informed him with a knowing smirk, "you're no better at killing mice then you are at… well anything else around here"

Percy chuckled and shook he head, "you really expect me to believe that? I heard the godamn thing crunch" Paul was angrier then anyone had ever seen him, and he was the scary sort of angry. He was the quiet type, unpredictable, controlled, the kind that you saw in horror films where the villain killed a man then went right back to whatever he was doing.

"Aren't you glad Mr. Jingles is Okay?" Paul said slowly, Lily straightened up by now. Her face burned and the ring on Percy's fingers had left a small but deep cut just under her right eye that stung. "After all the talks we had about keeping the prisoner's calm… aren't you relieved?"

Percy paused and looked at the two of them, "what kind of game is this?" he growled and Paul shrugged, "see for yourself." Percy did just that, storming past them and out the door. Brutal was at Lily's side instantly. "Are you alright?" Lily looked up at him, "Yea I'm fine. It's nothing" She brushed it off as if it happened all the time.

"Nothing my Ass, I saw what happened that little bastard Slapped you!" Brutal insisted and Lily rolled her eyes, "it's none of your concern." She frowned and ruffled her hair a bit to show how little the blow affected her. "The Hell It isn't, he could have done a lot worse!" Brutal informed her and Lily's frowned deepened, "I had it handled." She informed him coldly, voice raised a bit louder.

Paul cleared his throat as Percy came storming in, all 5 foot 5 inches of fury. "You switched them somehow you bastards!" he accused and they shared a look. "I always keep a spare mouse in my wallet for occasions like this." Brutal deadpanned and Percy was none too pleased.

"You're playin with me! The both of you! Just who the hell do you think you are?!"

Brutal grabbed him and slammed him into the large wood chair and pinned him there while Paul leaned into his face and Lily came from behind, eager to do anything to increase Percy's fear. "We're the people you work with Percy" Paul reminded him, "But not for long. Percy I want your word."

Percy stared up at him in terror, "my word?" he stuttered. "I put you out front for Del tomorrow and you put in your transfer to Briar Ridge the very next day." Percy frowned and squirmed like a child in Brutal's grip. "Well what if I just call up certain people and tell them you're harassing me, bullying me." Lily rolled her eyes, "Copout." she muttered.

"You go ahead, but I guarantee you'll leave your share of blood on the floor."

Percy looked at Paul incredulously, "All over a _mouse_?"

"No" Paul nearly laughed, "but four men will swear that you stood by as Wild Bill tried to choke the life out of Dean, and Brutal and I will testify that you assaulted a Civilian while on duty and about those things people will care, even your uncle the governor."

"Things like that go on your work record. Work record can follow a man around for a long time" Brutal put in. "I put you out for Del, you put in the transfer, deal?" Paul offered and Percy looked at all of them and knew he was trapped so he nodded. Brutal hauled him out of the chair and all but threw him across the room. "You give a man your word, you shake his hand." Paul reminded him and Percy reluctantly did so.

Paul went out first, followed by Lily who was eager to see that Mr. Jingles was alive and well but Brutal grabbed the back of Percy's neck and pulled him back before he would scuttle away. "Don't think you're getting away with that so easy." He growled in his face and Percy paled as Brutal's hand went from the scruff of his neck to the front of his shirt.

"If you so much as look at her again, I swear on everything Holy I will make you curse the day your mama saw your daddy, Is that Clear?" Percy got the picture quite vividly and nodded so hard he nearly got a headache. " _Swear it_ " Brutal shook him a little and Percy flinched, "I swear, I swear" He squealed and Brutal let him go and watched him scramble out of the room like a kicked dog.

"Little Bastard" Brutal muttered and stormed out and into the Mile….


	14. Chapter 14

**I know It's been a while but I'm back now. I still own nothing. Don't forget to Review.**

It was fitting that it decided to rain that night.

The mood inside matched the weather as at quarter to ten Paul, Brutal and Harry all matched down the mile. Lily had spent the day with Del, at John's request, and for once that entire day she was at a loss for words. What do you say to someone who was about to die?

Good luck?

Nice know'n ya?

Lily sat outside the bars and stood up as Paul unlocked the cell door and opened it. "Hey boys" Del greeted them, unusually calm. "Say hello Mister Jingles." Paul kept a stony face. "Edward Delacroix will you step forward?" Del sighed and stood up and took the required steps until he stood right in front of the men.

"Boss Edgecomb?" Del said suddenly, an edge of sadness in his voice. "Yes Del?" the Cajun sobbed slightly, "Don't let nothing happen to Mr. Jingles, kay?" Paul nodded, a silent promise. Holding the mouse close one last time he looked up. "Here" He gently placed the mouse on Paul's shoulder, "you hold him.

Paul looked at him awkwardly, "Del…. I can't have a mouse on my shoulder while…" he paused, "you know" Del's face fell and John spoke up, "I'll take him boss, just for now." Del looked at him gratefully. "Yea, yea you take him John until this foolishness be done."

Lily took the mouse and passed him form her cupped hands to John's. "After you'll take'im to Mouseville?" Brutal nodded, "We'll both go most likely, maybe take a little vacation"

Del began to tear up and sniffled. "You a good man, Boss Howell. You too, Boss Edgecomb. Wish I could'a met you bot' someplace else" Lily herself began to tear up. After Del gave one last tearful good bye to his beloved mouse, Lily began to watch them walk the mile and she wiped tears off her cheeks.

"Wait!" she stopped them and rushed for Del, hooking her arms around his neck in what was their first and final embrace. She didn't know what to say, so she just stood there hugging him until Brutal touched her shoulder gently and pulled her away. "It's time" He said softly and she backed away with a nod. "Adieu, Mademoiselle Devereaux" Del gave her a reassuring smile and she tried to return it.

Lily didn't dare watch the execution, Instead she would stay with John for Moral support. And it took all she had not to burst into tears.

Del looked over her shoulder and at Mr. Jingles and tears welled up in his eyes, "Au revoir, mon ami. Je t'aime, mon petit." There was a moment of stillness between the rodent and man and Del straighten up, adjusted his collar and took a deep breath before nodding slowly, the guards formed a square around him and the traversed the mile.

The summer storm didn't affect the heat as droplets of sweat formed on the back of Lily's neck, which she wiped away. Heat lightening crashed outside not too far away from the prison and thunder boomed soon after. "One Mississippi, Two Mississippi, Three Mississippi, Four Mississippi" Lily mouthed until the next thunder clap echoed around them. "Four miles" she swallowed.

The brunette sat in front of John's cell as the lights grew brighter down the Mile. She took a deep breath and tried not to think about what was happening not a ten yards away, "You jus' be still mister Jingles." John whispered to the mouse in his palms, "you just be so quiet and so still."

Lily closed her eyes and focused on anything but where she was, settling on the tingling numbness that had formed in her left foot from sitting on it.

It wasn't three minutes before John jerked up, tendons standing out in his neck and eyed wide as dinner plates. It was the same as the last time but it lasted a bit longer, Lily frowned deeper until John let out a deafening yell in pain. "John!" she shot up and to the bars, "John! What'sa matter?" she tried to be heard over his hollering. Wild Bill was at his bars whooping and yelling like a monkey at the zoo.

"John! John!" Lily cried ad his body contorted, his yells coming and going. This was the worst she had ever seen him and she banged the bars, "John give me your hand!" she instructed, "Give me it John!" Mr. Jingles had flown from the giant's hands and into the restraint room as Wild Bill picked up his wood chair and hit the metal bars with in.

Lily couldn't stand it anymore, there was a nauseating smell of burnt hair and meat in the air and John wailed and twisted as if he were dying. Eyes wide and Desperate Lily ran down to the desk at the end of the Mile, the Lights above her shattering and sending broken glass and sparks showering down like snow, and went through the draws, then rushed into the office and ravaged Paul's desk, finding what she needed in the very last drawer. She grabbed a pair of large, heavy iron keys which she carried to John's cell and Unlocked the door.

Struggling to pull it open she manages a small crack which she could squeeze through and threw herself on John, "John listen to me…" She didn't get to finish. Excruciating pain coursed through her body as soon as their skin touched.

It felt as if every single cell in her being had been set on fire. Her eyes, lips, and heart felt as if they might burst like water balloons, and impossible as it was ever her hair hurt. Her tongue was heavy and numb as lead and her bones felt like they were made of molten steel. In a word.

Hell.

Even if it felt like she held on to him forever, it was only two minutes before a sudden jolt of energy hit her in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her. It felt like a bowling ball had been through right at her gut and knocked her back into the cell bars. The pain faded but John still yelled, the stench in the air was revolting, and shaking like a leaf Lily stumbled out of the cell, falling down momentarily due to weak legs before running down the Mile, around the corner and Into the execution room to be met with a grizzly sight.

Del's mangled, charred corpse slumped in the chair as Paul yelled, "Kill it!" The witnesses were all gathered at the wide door, struggling to open it and flee, vomit spotted the wood floor Brutal thrust a fire extinguisher into Percy's shaking hands, "You do it!" he hissed hatefully, "you're runnin' this show aint'cha."

Lily stared at the body, both hands clasped over her gaping mouth. Eyes wide in horror she felt her knees wobble under her at the sight. The flames were doused and the witnesses released, much more worse for wear.

They began to collect what was left of the body until Paul spotted her by the door, frozen in shock. "Dean" He nodded to the youngest then at Lily. Dean nodded, looking extremely shaken himself and walked over to her. "Come on" was all he could say as he gently pried her clawed hand away from the door frame, five small, pale, crescent shaped indents on the wood where her nail had been.

Lily couldn't think, she could only picture Del's body aflame. His charred face not recognizable through the smoke and the black mask. The smell churned her stomach and she held on to Dean for support. "Oh God," she moaned, "Oh God, Oh my God."

A Sudden thought flashed through her head and she ran down the mile to John's Cell, which was still slightly agape and found him laying across the wood bench. "John!" she gasped hoarsely and squeezed her way in, the Giant shuttered on his side and Lily gently reached out to touch him. "Oh God." She whispered and knelt down so she was face level with him before stroking his back and pressing the side of her head to his chest. "Shh, sh, sh sh. It's okay now" she whispered. "It's all over now I promise,"

She embraced him for a while, until Paul came up to the cell and watched them. He didn't seem faltered by the fact that she had illegally opened a death row inmate's cell and let herself in, instead he waited for her to notice him. When she didn't she also noticed that he looked as if he had aged ten years in the past hour.

No words were said but she nodded and stood up, kissing John's brow gently before exiting the cell and wiping her face, she didn't realize she'd been crying until now. John Coffey slowly sat up as Paul closed the door fully and relocked it. "Poor Ole Del" John said through tears and Paul nodded, "Yea, poor old Del."

"I could feel it from here." John told him, and Lily nodded "I know John" she murmured quietly and the guard looked at both of them, "What do you mean? You could hear it. Is that what you mean?" John didn't answer, "He had to die though, he one of the lucky ones. Ain't no other way about it, he one of the lucky ones."

Thunder rolled outside and Paul looked around, "Where's mr. Jingles?" Paul asked "he run away under the door…don't think he'll be back." John sobbed. "He feeled it to, through me. I didn't mean him to hurt none." He looked at the small woman beside Paul, "I'm sorry Miss Lily, I didn't mean to."

"It's okay John, I'm alright." She shushed him but John looked devastated, More than usual that is. "All that hurt just spill out" John took a deep breath, "Awful tired now boss. Dog tired" The man turned around and laid on his cot, soft sniffled coming from him and Paul nodded. "Me to John, Me to." He swallowed and escorted Lily down to the office.

She closed the door and sighed, ruffling her hair as Paul and down and leaned back in his chair. "What happened?" she asked slowly and Paul let out a long, deep breath. "Percy Wetmore…." He began, "Is a vile, hateful, sadistic son of a bitch." She nodded and sat in one of the chairs in front of his desk. "So are you going to fire him?"

"Don't have to." Paul grunted, "Tomorrow morning he will be putting in a transfer request to Briar Ridge, and then we'll be rid of him. For good." He suddenly looked up. "Miss Devereux, I don't mean to make a bad situation worse. But have you given any thought to what you're going to do after this?" Lily swallowed. "What do you mean?"

"After John's execution, what will you do?" Lily closed her eyes and let her head lean back. "Truth?"

"Truth"

Lily took a deep breath, "I have no idea." She confessed, "I've traveled with John since I was thirteen years old, that's eight years of my life." She swallowed hard. "When this is all over, when the day comes that I don't have anyone left who cares about me… I don't know what I'm going to do." She shook her head. "Scares me half to death."

Paul sighed, "Maybe you'll go back to Kansas." He suggested and Lily looked up at him, shocked. "How do you know about Kansas?" she asked after a tense pause. Paul pulled out her file from under a stack of papers. "When they were trying to find anyone close to John Coffey for his trial, they also did some research on you. They traced a court case from Wetmore Kansas to your family."

Lily eyed the file and color left her face. "Did you know, that after you left home, Your step-father was sentenced to life in prison for your rape?" Lily looked down and clenched her Jaw, "Good" she said harshly, "pity they didn't kill'im." She crossed her arms, "that's one execution I would gladly attend"

"Did you know they looked for you?"

Lily looked up. "They did." Paul insisted, "Missing posters, newspaper ads, finally after about a year they just…gave up." Lily's stomach turned but she kept a stony face. "Well" she shrugged, "I'm sure they've moved on by now." She set the file down and stood up. "I'd better go find Brutal" she made for the door and Paul stopped her. "Lily."

"Yea?"

"Just for the record, Dean, Harry, Brutal, and I, we…. Well we care for you. Del did to." Lily's hand rested on the metal knob. "You're not as alone in the world as you might think." Lily swallowed and wet her lips. "Thank you Paul." She whispered.


	15. Chapter 15

**_Since I have not updated in a good while, I feel I should make up for it by adding a little fun fact to the opening, so here it goes…._**

 ** _In the first draft of the first chapter Lily was named Mary: why you may ask?_**

 ** _Most of you probably know that The Green Mile was an allegory for the execution of Jesus Christ, With John Coffey (J.C) as the Christ figure and Paul Edgecomb as the Pontius Pilate figure (the roman who reluctantly ordered Jesus to be crucified), so I thought it would be fitting to keep with the theme and base her off the Biblical figure Saint Mary Magdalene, the female disciple of Christ whom Jesus cast "Seven demons" out of, and who witnessed both the crucifixion and the resurrection. While Lily is still based loosely on Mary Magdalene, but I changed her name because Lilies are the popular symbolic flower of innocence and of death._**

 ** _Now on with the story!_**

 ****During the drive to the cabin not a single word was spoken.

Brutal couldn't tell if the brunette to his right was asleep or not until he turned his head and found her staring straight ahead, and even in the stormy night the moonbeams struck her eyes to reveal them barren, lightless orbs, like those of a blind man with milky cataracts over his irises.

Her face betrayed no emotion and she sat back on the seat almost like an eerie sort of doll, the only sign of life being the subtle rise and fall of her chest.

The cabin looked even lonelier than when they had left it, and the car shuttered to a rusty stop. Brutal opened the driver's door but paused and turned to look at Lily, but she didn't return the glance, only sitting there, leaning back on the seat with her eyes slightly cast up at the top of the wind shield, over the tree line at the thin ribbon of inky blue sky sprinkled with white stardust.

They entered silently, neither bothering to run through the rain to avoid getting wet and both ending up drenched to the bone by the time they reached the door. Brutal pulled the lamp string but the bulb remained dead.

Power was out.

With malcontented looks of agreement they went about lighting every candle they could find silently until the house was aglow with candlelight.

"Are…"

Lily jumped as Brutal made the first non-horrific noise of the night. "Are you going to be alright tonight?" she nodded without a word. Brutal nodded back without argument and removed his work coat and shoes.

"It's late, we best try to rest,"

She nodded and moved toward the couch. He watched her sit on the cushion woodenly and sighed, not knowing what, if anything, he could do for her.

Hopefully she was just in shock and it would wear off by the morning.

Brutal lumbered into his room and didn't even bother to remove the rest of his clothes before letting his head hit the thin pillow and blacking out, only staying awake long enough for his eye to see through the crack of the unclosed door.

He saw Lily on the floor on her knees with her back to him, whispering. It was only a second before he dropped off to sleep did he hear the faint words of a prayer being uttered from the living room.

During the night Brutal had a strange dream. He was lying in bed with his back to the door and the room was pitch black. The house was silent, not even the frogs or crickets made a sound. The only noise heard was a soft mournful moan that echoed through the walls. It was followed by high sobs and a choking sound, as if someone was desperately trying to quiet themselves.

The noise stopped suddenly and Brutal, instead of exploring this semi-lucid dream, decided to lay back down, only to wake up as soon as his head touched the pillow, the bright morning sun shining through his window and loud song birds in the trees.

He was vaguely aware of weight on the opposite side of him and turned over to find a small huddled form curled into the tightest ball a human being can get into laying on top of the covers. His first instinct was to wake her up and berate her, an unmarried woman in his bed, snuck in in the night like a cat burglar.

But before he could wake her he noticed a large darkened area around her face on the sheet, and the red puffiness of her eyes coupled with the shining, damp streams that striped down her cheeks, still wet from the night before.

So instead of following through with his first instinct he sighed and, knowing she might be horribly embarrassed to find herself there with him, slid off the bed as quietly as he could a tossed the remaining covers over her.

It was Sunday, but he hadn't gone to church in a very long time. So instead he grabbed a slice of bread and waited for his impromptu bedmate to make an appearance.

Suddenly he was struck with an Idea.

/

Lily awoke from the worst night sleep in her life in an unfamiliar place. She was in the house yes, but she had never been in this room before, nor did she know how she got there. She crawled out and entered the living room almost silently. "Brutal?" she asked just above a whisper.

The large man was nowhere to be found and the only trace of him was a small, vague note scratched on an empty envelope.

"Lily, in town. Will be back by 10. BP"

She looked at the wall clock; 10:16.

As if on cue she heard the rattle and gargle of the car pull up to the house. Brutal entered with a Bag and a Box, both of which he sat on the table. "Mornin'"

"Mornin'" she greeted, "Need some help?"

"Naw, I got it. How are you by the way? I mean after…"

"I'm fine" she cut him off. "I was just a little bit shook up last night is all. I mean I've never really seen, or heard a person di…" she choked "I'll be alright."

Brutal filled the ice box and folded up the bag. "Well, I got you something while at the market….now don't start."

He cut her off as she began to protest, but she went on anyway. "Brutal you can't do that! With times as hard as they are no one can afford to…"

"Would you hush and open the box already?" he asked, she pouted but her eyes said she was grateful to him. She sighed and opened the box slowly as Brutal helped himself to some water from the tap. "Way I figure, I'm already ten bucks in the hole with you from that poker game anyway, this way it's only five bucks."

It was cotton, the oldest fabric that was cheaper than dirt around these parts, and plain sky blue. A simple draw sting and three brown buttons. But to her it was the most beautiful dress in the world.

"Brutal… ya really didn't…this is too much how…I…" you swallowed and looked up at him. "I don't know what to say."

"Well the one ya always wear has got more holes than a chain link fence frankly. And Paul and his wife invited us and the boys over for dinner tomorrow night. So I thought you should… you know."

Lily shook her head and hugged him. Which he accepted awkwardly.

"You're an amazin' Fella Brutal. Ya know that don'tcha?"

He shrugged. "Well….go try it on. I don't know your size but…."

She nodded and slipped out if the room for a moment. It was a bit big, but considering how small she was it was probably the closest thing to fitting anything would get and the drawstring almost gave the illusion she had hips and a bust. But in the past few weeks she had gains a little weight, mostly from eating every day instead of every three days.

"You decent?"

She walked out and Brutal smiled a little. "There, now maybe the boys won't think I make you sleep out in the yard."

She smiled. "I should probably go change. I don't want to dirty it before tomorrow." She left a moment and Brutal thought quietly, willing himself to ask a question.

"Hey, uh. Mind if I ask you something?" he asked and she nodded as she entered with the dress draped over her arm. "Sure, fire away."

"How did you get here? I mean wondering around with Coffey like you were."

Lily swallowed. "That's a long story Brutal." She brushed it off. "I guess I just never thought to settle down anywhere. Plus I need to take care of John, we're partners he and I."

"How'd you meet him?"

"Jumping a train when I was thirteen." She said plainly. "Why all the sudden questions?"

"Well, I'm an open book, but we never really got around to talking about you. And I was just…"

"Curious." She finished for him and sat down. "I get that." She blew through her lips and nodded.

"You got anything to drink?"

"I've got some whiskey somewhere in the back of the cupboard," Brutal glanced behind him, "But on a Sunday?"

"I won't tell if you won't"

Brutal nodded, not only because he was curious about Lily's past, but because he got the feeling that they both would be needing it by the time she was finished.

He poured them both a small glass of the strong liquor and sat across from her.

"Okay, well to start, I assume Paul hasn't told you anything about me." She stated more than asked but still glanced up at him for confirmation.

"No, Paul hasn't said anything." Brutal shook his head and Lily nodded, satisfied. "Let then let's just start off simple." She took a drink.

"I was born on a farm, in a tiny town called Wetmore Kansas," she began, "And I lived with my mama, my stepdaddy, three older brothers, and four younger siblings." Brutal listened with interest.

"My daddy died when I was three years old, and with so many kids it was my job to take care of my younger siblings."

"Why did you leave?" Brutal asked suddenly and Lily tensed up before taking another drink. "That's a tough story."

"We don't have to…" Brutal began but Lily shook her head and downed the final shot of whiskey.

"No, you asked. And after all you've done for me I own you an answer." She sighed and rubbed her face.

"I left home when I was eleven years old, I ran away in the dead of night with only a few cans of food, some money I stole from the tin box in the Livingroom, and a few sets of clothes. I hitch-hiked my way to Tennessee, then to Georgia, Texas, Alabama, anywhere I could get a ride."

"But why?"

Lily smiled bitterly, turning the glass in her hand on the wood table. "My step-daddy wasn't a nice man Brutal." She looked up at him through her lashes, "Not a nice man at all. Cruel, and nasty to everyone even mama."

Brutal could sense something off and poured her another shot.

"He never hit me, he did the boys a few times, and mama. But he never hit me for some reason, he would just stare at me, sorta like the way Wild Bill stares at Percy you know? And I knew what he was thinking, and I think my brothers did to but they never did anything about it cause Henry'd whip'em if they did."

She took the shot quickly, "One night when everyone else was asleep, Henry came into my room. He was talkin' to me and he grabbed me and told me to be quiet or else I'd wake up the baby. So I was quiet, and I just laid there until he was done with me. Then he got up and left, and so did I."

She finished in complete silence, examining the whiskey glass with a certain coldness while Brutal sat back and took in her story which she told with such a quiet frankness he was shocked by it.

She didn't show a single bit of anger during the story, just sad resignation and a hint of bitter cynicism.

"So…" Lily leaned back in the chair and twisted the glass idly before pursing her lips and looking up at him slightly, "Was it everything you'd thought it'd be?"

Brutal sighed and finished his drink, "No." he admitted. "Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"Would it have mattered?" she asked before sighing, "Because I didn't trust you before as I do now. Before I didn't know what to think but now I consider you a friend, a good friend. You've been so kind to me, Brutal"

"I did what I had to."

"But you didn't, you didn't have to at all." Lily disagreed. "You could have left me in that barn, but you didn't. You brought me into your house and made me feel welcome." She smiled genuinely at him.

"You're a good man Brutal, you're one of the best men I've ever met."


End file.
